


Devil May Cry: Witch of Fortuna

by comedyxtragedy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Character is Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Romance, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedyxtragedy/pseuds/comedyxtragedy
Summary: One month had passed after the Qlipoth's incident. Vergil and Dante returned back to the human world. Their peaceful life disrupted by an unknown enemy who put Vergil into a comma and brought back the memories in the Past Fortuna during his slumber. Dante now had to find the cure for his brother, as his path intertwined with Nero, who investigated a demon incident on a request on behalf of an odd woman.The past and the present were connected with a line of fate.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

The sounds of a sword exchange echoed in the city of Redgrave. Dante and Vergil were fighting in par, pushing each other to the edge. Vergil pushed his sword, aiming his brother's head. Dante evaded his attack by inch, grazing his cheek in progress. Before he counterattacked, a bunch of demons emerged from the ground.  
“Not again! I am really getting tired of this shit!”  
Dante changed to Cavalier and moved swiftly to slay a few Hell Antenora and Hell Judecca. The younger brother took out ivory and ebony and began shooting. Vergil did not want to lose and used Judgment Cut to slay more demon. Dante shuddered because he was in the range of the move. If he did not defend himself with the Royal Guard, he would take significant damage.  
“Hey, watch it!”  
"Why would I? You've blocked it perfectly."  
It had been a month since both basked in earth sunlight. They managed to escape from hell with the helped of Yamato. Dante forgot they could use it to return back. This angered Vergil who lectured him for hours. The wacky-woohoo-pizza-man crashed back to Devil May Cry. Vergil was forced to follow, knowing he had nowhere to stay. Dante called his nephew to give him the news. In the next two days, Nero appeared in front of the shop. His first reaction was to dropkick his uncle like it was their first meeting. Vergil was happy to see the scene.  
The father and son finally had a talk. It was unfortunate how that always ended in a fight. Nero kept pressing him about his mother, but Vergil could not recall anything. His memory of his younger day was blurry from Nelo-Angelo effect. Nero did not accept it as an answer. He fought with his father, threatening the half-demon with more beating. However, Vergil resisted. That man was incredibly bitter about it. Vergil was just as frustrated as his son. He remembered her voice, swaying hair and smile, but everything else was hazy. Nero found himself hesitated to press further. The day had passed, neither talked about a specific woman in their life.  
This brought the twin back to Red Grave City. The Qlipoth tree was gone, but the demon still swarmed in the place. A lot of small hell portal popped out then closed randomly. Dante, Vergil, Trish, and Lady were paid to clean up the place. The ladies worked in different areas. While Trish was fine with him as an additional member, Lady was upset. She tried to shoot Vergil's face with a gun the whole time. (He did enslave them. Her anger is understandable).  
The twin wiped out the demon together. They finished the job and fought for fun. Vergil walked in front of him. The younger brother knew his older one was dying to talk but did not know how to begin a conversation. Dante was exhausted, too tired to start a conversation. Vergil kept rolling his eyes back and forward, hoping his brother would speak.  
“You really suck at making small talk. Just spill it out.”  
Vergil frowned. Dante only replied with a laugh.  
“I… remembered about Nero’s mother.”  
Dante almost fell to the ground. This was important news. He was always curious about Nero’s mother. She was a woman who melted Vergil's cold heart, gained his trust and more attractive than power.  
“Who? How?! I thought your memory-“  
“Some of it had returned to me. She related to our childhood.”  
“Childhood? Does this mean I know her?”  
Vergil nodded, “She was…”  
A group of lesser demons jumped to them. Dante groaned. He whipped out his weapon and slew the bug demons. Before Vergil moved, he sensed something awful.  
“No. This can’t be…”  
That man was frozen in terror. There was a familiar cursed presence in that place. She supposed to be dead twenty-seven years ago. Vergil looked at his surroundings to find a cloaked woman smiled at the other man.  
“Dante!”  
He ran without thinking and pushed the younger twin. A scorpion tail stabbed him in the chest. Blood spilt from his mouth. Dante was shocked to see his brother protected him.  
“The older Son of Sparda…. I can’t believe you pull yourself from hell.”  
The tail retracted back to the cloaked figure. She was smiling when she saw her victim. That woman startled when a bullet grazed her. Dante ran to her with anger in his eyes. She created a portal and left them. Both could hear her wicked laugh in the air.  
Dante screamed. “Vergil, no!”  
Vergil looked at his body, there was a gaping hole in his chest. It was too late. He saw the poison slowly moved to his heart. That man recognized the inevitable pain, the poison spread inside his veins. Vergil gripped Yamato and released the sword from the sheath. He stared at Dante and murmured a hint to him.  
“Alraune… poison…”  
Vergil stabbed himself with his sword, trying the separate the demonic poison from his body before it held his soul. Flash of light appeared and blinded Dante's sight. Vergil laid on the ground, losing his strength to stand. He watched Dante came closer and held his body. The separation was a failure. Dante was crying and yelling his name. However, his ears no longer heard anything. His vision went dark as memories ran through his mind.


	2. Seven Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting.

It was a snowy Sunday night. Sparda was out for anemergency while Eva and the boys enjoyed peaceful dining. Dante and Vergil argued about a piece of dessert. Eva just giggled watching them argue as usual. She stood up from her chair when Sparda has returned. He spoke to his wife in a hoarse voice, “Can I have a moment with you?”  
Eva knew something was wrong when Sparda addressed a private conversation. They left the place to talk outside. The twin stared at each other and followed them. They listened to some of their conversations from afar.  
“No survivor?”  
“Only one…. Her condition is bad and…”  
Sparda turned around because he felt someone heard their discussion. Dante and Vergil’s heart almost jumped. They ran back to the dining room to eat their cake. The younger brother licked the cream on the spoon then stared at his older brother, “Hey, Verge. What do you think mom and dad talk about?”  
“Probably about demon attack. There has been a lot of reports about it recently.”  
Their parents came to the room with a new face. Vergil and Dante were mesmerized. A tiny girl with a similar appearance like Snow White stood in front of them. Her short hair was as black as ebony, her skin was as pale as snow and her lip was red like blood. Her grey eyes blinked when she saw the twin.  
However, the twin more concerned about the bandages across her skin.  
“Vergil, Dante, this is Katherine. She will stay with our family for a while. Be good to her, okay?”  
They walked to her. She startled and hid behind Eva, shivering in fear. The blonde woman noticed this and smiling. “I am sorry, kids. Katherine was tired.”  
Eva accompanied the little girl to the bedroom. Four days passed yet the little girl was distant. She barely ate and spent most of her time alone. Their parents were worried since none of their help had any effects.  
One day, Vergil and Dante saw her after their sparring match. Sin Scissors flew outside the barrier, frightening her from afar. Dante threw his wooden sword to scare it. The demon surprised and flew away. She still curled up on the ground. Vergil extended his hand to help her stand up. Much to his surprise, she slapped his hand.  
“No, don’t touch me, demon!”  
Dante and Vergil were shocked. Her rejection was stronger than they expected. Katherine trembled and ran away to her room.  
“Hey, wait!”  
Before he was going to follow her, Vergil pulled his arm. “Just leave her, Dante. She is hysterical.”  
“I know, but I feel bad for her. I heard she lost everything in the demon attack.”  
“Well, I don't. She is still in shock that she cannot differentiate us with another demon. She is better alone.”  
“Aw….. Verge, are you getting hurt from being rejected?”  
“….Say that one more time and I will stab you with a pen again.”  
That night the snow fell down harder. Vergil woke up in the middle of the night. He wanted to drink water, but his glass was empty. Dante drank it because he was too lazy to get one for himself. The older brother kicked his own brother in his sleep and went to the kitchen. In his way, he saw Katherine walked into the hall.  
“What are you doing?”  
She startled and looked back. The little girl relieved to see him. “I'm thirsty. I don't know where the kitchen since it's dark."  
Vergil guided the way and gave her a glass of warm water. She was exhausted from lack of sleep. Katherine bit her nail because she was anxious. That girl's condition became worse. He noticed her scars and bruises had not healed (That boy keep forgetting he was special since his injury from fighting with Dante healed fast).  
“I am going to go back to my room.”  
She tugged his shirt, “Can you accompany me to my room?”  
It was a nuisance, but Vergil could not refuse. Katherine was a guest. Besides, she had miserable presence Vergil could not describe with words. The older boy let out a long breath. He walked together with her until they arrived in front of her bedroom.  
“I’m going back to my-“  
His words were cut off when he looked back. Katherine had been crying silently on their way. Vergil was surprised because he did not hear her sniffle at all. Tears flow from her eyes without ending. He saw fear, devastation, and sorrow. The tragedy of the night haunted her until now. She could not suppress her feeling anymore. “Everyone-everyone was gone! I miss mother, father, and brother….”  
The little boy was flustered and confused. Despite being half-human, Vergil was bad at cheering people. At this time, he wished he had Dante's expertise in being a clown. Vergil was thinking, brainstorming any idea to solve the situation. He only came up with one solution to calm her.  
“It’s okay. Everything will be all right.”  
He caressed her head. Eva used it for her children when they were crying or upset. His method was working. Katherine's cry subsided. Vergil wiped out a trace of her tears with his finger. When his hand touched her face, she held it on her right cheek.  
“Your hand is warm.”  
He was startled. Her cheek was cold. Can a human body temperature be this low? Vergil realized she shivered because of the cold. The blanket would help.  
“It’s night. Go to sleep.”  
She nodded and listened to him. He tucked her to the bed. Katherine closed her eyes. Her hand still held his hand tightly. Vergil intended to watch her fell asleep, but he was drowsy. That boy ended up sleeping next to her. When the morning arrived, he realized it was not his bed. Katherine was still sleeping soundly next to him. His cheek turned red because the distance between their faces was close.  
Vergil ran back to his room. That boy washed his face and got dressed for breakfast. His family had gathered in the dining room. He sat next to Dante as nothing happened.  
“Where were you this morning?” Dante asked him. "I have to cover you and pretended to be two people!”  
“I tell you everything later.”  
Katherine spent half of the day sleeping and woke up in the afternoon. Although she was silent, the young girl finished her food and returned back to sleep. Several days later, Katherine recovered. Her injuries were not healed yet, but she was healthy to run and moved. Katherine watched Vergil and Dante from afar but hesitated to come closer. Dante saw this and smiled. “Do you want to see something cool?”  
He showed her a simple sword trick. She clapped at him with amazement. Dante was happy. Having someone admiring him felt great. “So this why father and mother want a daughter. Having a little sister is nice, unlike someone I know…” He glared at Vergil, and that boy glared back at him.  
She is pouting. Her cheek puffed, "No! I am an older sister!”  
“How old are you?” Vergil asked.  
“Six years old.”  
Vergil and Dante grinned, "We are seven."  
"YES! I am not the youngest anymore!" Dante was joyful. “That’s mean you have to listen to me because I am older!”  
Vergil murmured, "You never listen to me."  
“It’s because you’re an ass, Verge.”  
The twin then fought again. Vergil however, had to admit Katherine was a gracious addition to his family. He disliked the idea of a stranger in the house but grew attached to her. She was nice enough to distract or accompany Dante to play and gave Vergil time to read in peace. Unfortunately, this backfired. Both sometimes threw a prank at him.  
Katherine was a talkative and curious little girl, asking a lot of questions. No one could not keep up with her question except Vergil. She acknowledged his intelligent and they exchanged knowledge. That girl taught him a few words and told him their cultural customs. Katherine was half oriental and fluent on the language.  
She stayed for the whole three months with them. Living and playing together made her managed to differentiate the twin. One day, the twin created a game for her. Vergil and Dante came together. They had the same clothes and the same hairstyle. “Can you guess us now?”  
“The right one is Dante, the left one is Vergil.”  
Dante groaned. “One more time!”  
They ran to the house and came back again. This time both had their hair slicked back. “Guess again.”  
"The left one is Dante.”  
“How do you do that?” Vergil was confused. “Apart from mother and father, no one could guess. Even our father still makes a mistake.”  
“You are more different than you thought. Your voice and presence are distinct.”  
“Wow, I didn’t even notice that.” Dante clapped.  
Despite being obedience and patient child, Katherine had an extreme mood swing. She changed from happy to sad or quite fast. Nevertheless, Eva and Sparda were in excited. Both wanted a girl, but their hands were full with the twins. Sparda used this opportunity to abandon his job and. Eva scolded him when she caught him playing with Katherine during job hours. Even so, Eva was also happy. She always dreamed of playing dress-up with a daughter. The blonde woman made tiny braid on Katherine's hair while having a conversation with her.  
"Sometimes I’m worried about the boys.”  
“Why?”  
“They’ll always jump to dangerous stuff. It’s really concerning. I swear one day they will do something stupid thing in the future without thinking.” She sighed. “If they are going to do something reckless, please stop them.”  
She nodded. “Don’t worry. I stop them!”  
It was a floating promise. They laughed at it.  
Day passed in peace. Katherine took a nap in the afternoon until she woke up to a nightmare. She saw the twin fought, blood splattered across the ground and wall. She shook her head to erase the bad dream. Katherine walked to the yard to make sure nothing happened. Much to her surprise, her dream came true. Vergil and Dante had a brutal fight. The wooden swords were long broken. They settled thing with their fist. Both were bleeding, bruised and full of scars, but did not stop hitting each other.  
Katherine tried to separate them, “Stop! What are you doing?”  
Dante yelled, “He started it first!”  
“No, I am not!”  
She did not know what happened, but one of them pushed her hard. She was thrown away and hit the wall. Dante and Vergil were shocked. For a moment, they forgot about their power. Both stopped fighting to check her condition. All of her body was hurt from the impact. Blood dripped from her head to her eyes, blinding her sight. She cried in pain. The twins became panic to her reaction. Vergil gritted his teeth and carried her inside the house.  
Eva screamed when she found three bleeding children. Both were grounded for a month after she grasped the situation. Fortunately, there was no internal bleeding. However, her previous injuries got worse. Katherine had to stay inside the house.  
“Hey.”  
The twin visited her in the room. Dante greeted her. Vergil followed from behind. Both were acting awkward. They regretted their actions.  
"How-how do you feel?”  
Katherine sniffled. "I want to play outside, but my body hurts.”  
“We’re sorry…” Dante and Vergil apologized and bowed their heads.  
"You're both brothers. Don't fight like that…"  
She mesmerized for a while.  
Her word was heavy on them. Katherine lost everything, including her older brother. They understood why their fight made her concerned.  
She then told Eva and Sparda about her dream. Sometimes Katherine saw the future. However, the premonition time was not clear. What she dreamed might happen soon, in days, weeks, month or even took years to be true. The information was also vague. What she saw had a different interpretation depending on the incident. A week before the tragedy unfolded, she had a nightmare about demon slaughtered her family. However, her dream was not clear. She remembered demons, blood on the wall and screams. Sparda told her it was a special gift.  
During her recovery time, Vergil and Dante were sweet to her. Dante brought toys or board game to play with her. Vergil sat and read the book for her. However, her time with the family was over. Sparda found out a relative was looking for her. Katherine would no longer stay with them.  
“Kat, noooooo. Don’t leave!”  
“I can’t, Dante. I have someone waiting for me. I don't even know I have grandmother!"  
At the end of the month, Katherine left the house. Dante still begged her to stay. Vergil did not show any change in his expression. Only Eva noticed a slight disappointment in his face. Before leaving the house, Katherine held his hand for the last time.  
"I will be a great lady the next time you see me.”  
“Stay in here.” Vergil ran to get a marker and came back. That young boy wrote his name on her hand. The little girl tilted her head in confusion. "What is this?”  
His cheek was red. "So everyone knows you are mine!"  
Eva was squealing while Sparda was chortling. Dante smirked when he saw the scene, "Vergil and Katherine, K-I-S…"  
Before the younger twin finished the song, Vergil chased him while Dante ran while sticking out his tongue. Katherine laughed with tears on her eyes. She made a pinky promise to see the family again.  
But when Katherine returned, she found nothing but ashes and ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to write something cute about Dante and Vergil childhood before the chaos happened. TwT  
> I have a hard time choosing a name for Nero's mom. It took me 2 weeks, hahaha ;;  
> I end up using Katherine from Kat in DmC games. I might as well use that game reference. :v


	3. Fortuna, Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero met his new client.

“Nero, you’re alive?”  
Nico’s voice woke him up from the seat. They took a trip from the border of Fortuna back home. It was a long night full of slaying monsters. Nero was not complaining, he was grateful for that. More demon meant more money. However, there were many appearances of demons lately. The young man was worried because few of the residence area had become the target.  
“Don’t want to wake up sleeping beauty, but we almost arrive at home.”  
“My neck is killing me.” He touched his stiff neck. "Thing has been hectic lately. I fought a lot of demons, the gigantic one, the toxic one and the one with three heads on the chick body. Heck, I fought my dad's half-demon!"  
Nico laughed, "Shit never gets old."  
“Yet, I’ve never seen a pattern like this. Different demons rarely gathered together. It is as they were…"  
"…. Commanded by something?" Nico added, exhaling some smoke in her cigarette. Nero opened the window for some fresh air.  
“Something strange is going on.”  
“You know, this shady stuff reminds me of a rumour I heard in the bar. It's about an underground witch in our town.”  
“Witch? Well, that’s new.”  
“Right? They said she grants wishes and stuff.”  
"Witches, huh?" Nero wondered. A demon was one thing, but a witch? He heard from Trish, Lady, and Dante that they existed, but none of them ever saw one.  
The car passed Fortuna city. It was a beautiful but bizarre place with a port town and distinctive Renaissance architecture. The place was a large business district with a lot of cathedrals dedicated to the Dark Knight, Sparda. He was considered as demon protector and the lord of the island in the past. Imagined how speechless Nero when he found out he was the grandson of the saviour. Kyrie was as puzzled as him after she heard the story. Only Nico drowned in a pool of tears from laughing. She made a joke that his father and Dante were Jesus.  
The voice of a woman cut off his train of thought. Nico just changed the radio frequency. The sweet melody of Soprano about separated lovers filled the van. Nero never heard this voice. “New singer?”  
“Yeah, recently get famous. Her name is Rau. A lot of people get infatuated with her. Heard they throw and give her everything cause she's pretty faced."  
“Kyrie sings better.”  
“I bet she does.”  
They finally arrived. Both saw an unknown silver car with a chauffeur parked near the house. When Nero stepped down from the van, Kyrie and the children were outside. She had been waiting for him. The brunette-haired woman gave him a small peck on the cheek. It brightened his day in an instant. Nero wondered why everyone sat on the patio. The children did not want to stay inside because of ‘scary lady’. Even Kyrie looked a little bit frightened.  
“Is this person threatening?”  
“Not at all! I just found her to be… intimidating.”  
Nero, Nico, and Kyrie entered the house and saw a well-dressed woman stood in the living room. From her face, she was in her late twenties or early thirties. She had a deep dark brunette hair in a bun, eyes as sparkling as emerald, bright red lipstick and beige skin wrapped in fancy dark green long dress. She wore a black hat with a white feather, a pair of white gloves and black boots. That woman held a smoking pipe on her right hand, despite the rule of ‘no smoking inside the house’.  
She was frozen for a moment when her eyes met him. The middle-aged woman almost dropped her smoking pipe. Her reaction bewildered Nero. She was as pale as she just had seen a ghost. Fortunately, Nico’s scream broke the odd atmosphere.  
“OH GOD- Aren’t you that-”  
Nero turned back, “Nico, you know her?”  
“Know her? She-she is-is…” Nico stuttered. The mechanic had that habit when she was nervous. “She is a famous architecture and artisan out there! Mrs Charle!”  
There was a sound of arrogance in her voice. “Finally, someone who recognized me.”  
“I-I need to take my magazine for a sign!”  
Nico rushed back to van and Kyrie made tea, leaving Nero alone with the guest. She exhaled a puff of smoke to the air, making him coughed up. Nero's eyes were in tears because of it. This person was a heavier smoker than Nico.  
“I am sorry, but no smoking inside the house.”  
That woman gave him a sinister glare, “Fine.”  
She looked upset but stopped smoking her pipe. For the first time, Nero did not know how to handle his client. From her appearance, she must be a snobby rich people with small demon issues. They were annoying, but their payment amazing. However, something about her made Nero intrigued. He could not shake a strange feeling over her peculiar presence.  
The tense situation melted when Kyrie brought a drink to the living room. She put a cup of tea on the table and gave her a soft smile. “I thought you must be tired from the trip to here.”  
The lady was more relaxed after tasting the drink. “Honey tea. Gosh, I really need it now. Thanks, dear.”  
Nero was grateful for Kyrie’s assistance. The young devil hunter finally spoke. “Is there any problem that you come here?”  
Mrs Charle put a card on the table, “I have a request about demon extermination, but I will tell it tomorrow at my residence. Come at this address.”  
Nero squinted his eyes when he read the card. “You live here?"  
"I've been travelling around the world, but I was born in Fortuna. You know it was beautiful, but a terrible and boring place. I left it when I married an outsider. Well, we divorced in the end. Now I'm back here."  
Nero was reluctant to accept the job. There was something weird about this work. Mrs Charle had a hidden purpose behind the mission. She noticed this and threw an envelope to the table. “It will be yours if you accept the job.”  
Nero frowned. The envelope was thick. He opened it and counted the money. That man gasped. “HOLY SHI- We can use this for the whole months!”  
She continued drinking her tea, “This is only half of it.”  
Nero glanced at his guest and his lover. Kyrie never forced him to take a job he disliked, but the young man was reluctant. He wanted to buy Kyrie and the children new items. He saw a beautiful dress in the street for Kyrie, a bag for Julio, shoes for Kyle and clothes for Carlo.  
“Fine. I accept the job.”  
Their conversation ended when Nico entered the living room. Her breath was disorganized from running. She brought a magazine and a pen for an autograph. Mrs Charle signed it for her. The young woman could not stop smiling. "Oh, boy! I'll treasure it forever!"  
“You know, I never expect someone from Fortuna will know my work.”  
Kyrie explained it to her. “Nico is an artisan as well. She makes a weapon for demon hunting."  
“My, how wonderful.” Mrs Charle stood up after drinking her tea. “I will see you tomorrow at my residence then. Oh, the girl over there?” She pointed at Nico. “You have to come as well.”  
She walked to the door. The green-eyed woman passed Nero and gave him cold shoulder. “God, you’re ugly.”  
After a long stared of hatred, Mrs Charle left the house. It was as crystal as water, that woman resented him. What strange was the fact that she hated him for his look. No one ever had a problem with his face. In fact, people in Fortuna liked his silver hair. It was the same colour as the saviour. People just disliked his attitude since it made him hard to approach.  
Nero spotted the kids played outside. Their ball bounced and accidentally hit her. The children were scared, terrified Mrs Charle would revile them. Surprisingly, she was not angry. She spoke to them gently. “Darling, be careful. I don’t want the car to hit you. Play the ball a little bit further, okay?”  
Nero twitched. That person was nice to everyone, except him. He stared at his reflection on the window and talked to his friend. “Nico, am I ugly?”  
She grinned, “You just realize that?”  
That statement replied by a smack in the back.  
Kyrie giggled with red flush across her cheek. “I don’t think you’re ugly at all. You know how a designer is. They have a strange and unique taste. You're a handsome man."  
Nero smiled and gave her a surprise kiss. Nico watched everything and shouted to both of them, “Get a room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in present timeline now!


	4. Fortuna, Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's timeline: his past in Fortuna.

Fortuna.  
High rampart surrounded the place, an isolated city from the outside world. In the middle of the investigation, Vergil stumbled upon the strange cult. The rest of the residence adopted an unknown religion called ‘The Order of Sword’. The religion itself worshipped demon, The Dark Knight Sparda, as their saviour.  
He was not exactly welcome in the city. Few people peered at him for asking for information. Fortuna never opened up to outsiders. That man had spent several days gathering news. After spending time striding between the crowds, he found a woman had been following his figure. She went to a dark alley to pursue hum. However, that woman lost sight of him. There was nothing but a dead-end at the road.  
Vergil suddenly appeared behind her, pointing Yamato at her neck. “If you still want to live, scram."  
She was surprised to hear his voice. “Vergil?”  
Vergil scowled. Nobody supposed to know his existence. Even his own younger brother thought him dead. “Who are you?”  
The woman turned around and opened her hood. His eyes widened. She did not change between these span of years. Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. Her short hair now fell down long on her back. Her grey eyes were hidden beneath black-framed glasses. The crybaby little girl in the past had grown into a beautiful young lady.  
Katherine.  
“Are you Vergil? You-you’re alive! I cannot believe this! I visited your house but it burned down. Nobody knows about your whereabouts."  
Vergil was baffled. This situation was out of his control. He felt discomfort toward their unexpected reunion. Katherine came closer, gleefully spoke without knowing what befell to him. “Dante? How is Dante? Is he-”  
Vergil gritted his teeth. He gave her a shooting glare. “Don’t use that name in front of me.”  
Katherine closed her mouth. Something must have happened to him. She held herself for asking more question. Without a word, Vergil turned his back on her. Katherine could not let him go and tugged his sleeves. “Wait. Don’t go!”  
Memories sapped through him. He took a trip back to his childhood. Looking at her face reminded him of the eventful day during her stay. They would play outside awhile his parents watched them from the house. He quickly erased the illusion from his mind. It was foolish of him to be attached to it.  
Vergil shook her hand and stared at her. She wore the clothes of Fortuna’s residence. This perplexed him. “You live here?"  
She fixed the glasses on her nose. “Yes, I have stayed for two years on this island.”  
Their little conversation tackled his investigation. Before he realized, the sun nearly set to evening. The demon was more active in the night. Vergil could detect the sneaky bastard sneaked in the darkness. He decided to postpone the research for a while.  
“Perhaps I will stay in this town for a moment. I didn’t found what I was looking for."  
Knowing Katherine, she would be eager to assist him. It could be an advantage to his investigation. “Oh, what is it? Maybe I can help!”  
“Do you know anything about The Order of Sword?”  
"Yes. Most of the people in Fortuna adopted that as their religion.” Katherine glanced at his sword. "They have a lot of books about it and...”  
She was going to touch Yamato in secret, but Vergil moved it from her reach.  
“No.”  
“Stingy.” She was pouting, still puffing her cheek like her past habit. “So where do you sleep tonight?”  
The question caught him on guard, but he answered. “Anywhere.”  
Vergil noticed a deep burrow on her forehead, "Can you even sleep like that? Why don't you stay at my house?"  
Vergil raised his eyebrow. He did not know whether it was an innocent offering or lecherous invitation, but he was sure it was the first. Being half-demon, he did not need to rest that much. However, Vergil realized her purpose. She wanted to repay her debt for saving her in the past. He accepted it. After all, he only stayed for a night. Vergil had to save money for his journey. It was better than the open cold road.  
The course to her home was awkward. Vergil did not talk. He was as stiff as she remembered. Katherine decided to break the ice by speaking first, “So…. What are you doing recently?”  
“Travelling.” He was silent for a while. “How about you? I never thought you will live on this island. ”  
“The salary is good. I am working as a researcher, translating old book and document about Sparda.”  
It caught his attention “What do you found?”  
Katherine giggled. Anything involving his father always sparked his interest. "A lot of things. I found out about his history, his enemy and his power. Too bad they don’t have a book about Sparda being chased by angry wife.”  
Vergil did not laugh. Katherine noticed this and stopped talking. They spend their time walking in silence. Finally, both reached the destination. Her house was a small second-floor building located near the church. When they arrived, a young little girl stood in front of the house. Her long straight dark brown hair had a red bow on it. She wore apron on her red dress. Her big green eyes blinked when she saw Katherine.  
“Rachel, what are you doing here?”  
She gave her a basket of vegetables. “My father asked me to give it to you. Thank you for the medicine, his cough gets better.”  
The little girl was sweet at her. However, her attitude turned sour when she saw Vergil. They just met but he already disliked the kid. Not to mention, Vergil felt a special existence inside the child. There was a similarity between him and her.  
“Miss Katherine, who is this man?”  
“A friend. He would stay for a night.”  
"You let A MAN stay at your house? Do you know how people in Fortuna will react to this?”  
She might be young, but she had common sense.  
“Pssst, keep it a secret. Besides, he only stayed for a while. I am more worried about you. It’s dangerous at night. Go home, okay? We have a case of missing people.”  
“Missing people?” Vergil asked her. He had a feeling the case was not normal.  
“Yes, recently few people lose without a trace.”  
Rachel put her hands on her hip. “Don’t worry. I’m planning to go home soon. My father is waiting.”  
“I’ll go with you.” She looked back at Vergil. “Do you mind waiting? I need to take Rachel back to her home.”  
He leaned to the wall. “Take your time.”  
Katherine held Rachel's hand and walked her home. The little girl stuck to her like glue. Vergil did not understand her obsessive tendency over Katherine. He was about to ignore it when the half-demon felt threatening presence. Vergil sheathed Yamato and rushed to the street. It was too late. He saw a Pyrobat swooped Rachel from the ground. She screamed and kicked the air. Katherine ran to her, but it was useless.  
“MISS KATHERINE!”  
“Rachel!”  
Lizard demons appeared from the air. Before the demon could attack her, Vergil slew it with his sword.  
“Katherine, stay back!”  
She stepped back in fear. Vergil fought without hesitation. However, the demon's behaviour was strange. He never encountered such a bizarre situation. Most of them ignored him and moved on their own. Vergil and Katherine then heard a scream from above. A Marionette demon carried a woman on its back from the roof. He saw a lot of different species of demon kidnapped humans.  
“Go back to the house.”  
“But, Rachel…”  
“Now.”  
Katherine did not argue. She got inside the house. Vergil fought the rest of the demon until he saw a woman black cloak staggered. That figure was not a human. She murmured in a strident voice. Her word was stammered, but he could grasp it.  
“Must… Get…. Yamato…. Mundus…. Order….”  
Vergil frozen. “Did she just say Mundus?”  
Vergil killed the rest of the demon. He ran to the cloaked woman and swung his sword with a powerful force. As his attack about to land, a Marionette blocked him. She summoned more of demon to fight for her. He dodged and avoided the assaults. When Vergil killed the lesser demons, the unknown figure disappeared from his eyes.  
A painful blow hit him from the back. Vergil was stabbed on his chest. The demon was standing behind him using the demonic portal. She pierced him with a scorpion-like tail. He pulled it from his chest and smirked. “Do you really think a stab in the chest will stop me?”  
Vergil knocked her in one move, throwing the cloaked demon on the ground. That man about to finish her until his pulse went wild. Vergil's hand felt numb as Yamato fell from his grasp. His vision was blurred as his body dropped to the ground. Vergil clenched his chest. The feeling was suffocating and painful.  
The shadow figure took Yamato and spawned more demon. Vergil yelled yet no voice came out from his mouth. Blood gushed up from his lips. He extended his hand, trying to reach the sword before it disappeared from his eyes. It was unfortunate how his body betrayed him. The demon laughed at his pitiful state and opened a portal. Before the cloaked woman left, she ordered Hell Caina to decapitate him. The demon flew to his side and swung its scythe.  
Vergil closed his eyes. “Is this how I meet my demise?”  
A fast spectral sphere of light shot the skeleton down. In front of him, Katherine stood and held a book of spells on her hand. Her grey eyes turned into a pair of glowing golden. More demon ran to attack her, but she blocked them all with a spectral wall.  
A cold sweat broke from her forehead. “Crap… I never fight demons this many.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start from chapter three, the storyline and time will switch between the past and present.  
> Do you know how in DMC4SE cutscene the woman looked at Vergil? I figure she must know Vergil. I might as well add it to my story.


	5. Witch Rumor

“What a fancy house…”  
Nero felt out of place to stand in such a palace. The house was a huge mansion with a ridiculous wide garden. It took them ten minutes to reach the main house from the gates. When they rang the bell, a butler opened the door. Nero and Nico followed them to a luxurious living room. Mrs Charel had waited from them. As usual, she dressed up to impress in a long white dress.  
“What do you want? Water? Tea? Coffee? Juice? Alcohol?”  
Nico was going to answer a cold beer, but Nero closed her mouth much to her complaint. “No alcohol, we’re driving.”  
They settled with tea and coffee. Mrs Charle brought an expensive cake for them. Nero never really had any chance to eat expensive pastry because of their monthly expenses. Kyrie made a lot of delicious meals, but she baked a cake on a certain occasion. While he focuses on savouring the taste of cheesecake, Nico admired the architecture of the place. She whistled at the decoration, “Never thought there is a side like this hidden inside Fortuna.”  
“There wasn’t. I purchased this land when the price was low. In the past, it was nothing but barren land. Now people ask me to sell it because the location is right at the border of the city.”  
“How lucky.”  
“Time to get down to business.” She finished her tea then spoke. “Do you know any rumour about a witch granting people wishes?”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that. I still don’t understand how it is related to our job. We exterminate demons, not-”  
“Witch cannot grant wishes.” She lighted her pipe. “It is possible that this witch is not human, but something horrible. A demon can grant a wish in exchange for the human soul. That is how the contract work. However, a demon cannot create multiple contracts.”  
“How do you know these things?"  
“Collecting book is my hobby." She blew a cloud of smoke to the air. "Most of them related to the witch, magic and…” She stared at Nero. “…The Dark Knight Sparda.”  
The Demon Hunter felt uneasy under the gaze.  
“I want you to investigate this case. If it is a demon, report to me immediately. This is the list of missing people and the one who had their wish granted.” Mrs Charle put a paper on the coffee table. “Some of these people are acquaintances and relatives of my worker that wound up dead or missing. You can start from that.”  
It was a long list. Both spoke to few workers before meeting her. Everyone please and loved working under her supervision. Mrs Charle obviously cared about her worker.  
Nero scratched his head. “You know, I thought you hate Fortuna.”  
"Hate is such a strange word. I was born here. This place... has a lot of special memories for me." For a while, she lost in her thought. “Not to mention, these people have been staying faithful to me before I get famous.”  
“I guess we’re better go-“  
“Wait.”  
She called her butler. The old man brought a silver tray covered with a white cloth. He put it on the table then left. Mrs Charle smiled and opened the cover. “Consider this a gift from me.”  
Nico screamed, “DEAR LORD, IS THIS DEVIL ARM?”  
Nero shocked, “Wait, you give this to use? For free?”  
"I don't really need that demon thing in my house." She blew another smoke. "Got it from an acquaintance and never use it."  
Nero and Nico looked at the collection. It reminded him of his first time with Yamato. For a strange reason, the devil arms seem to be attracted to Nero. He touched the new weapon. When he took the double sword, he felt a tingle of nostalgia in it. Nero never even held it before.  
“Young lady, I heard your name is Nicoletta Goldstein. Are you perhaps related to Nell Goldstein?”  
“Yeah. She’s my grandma. You know her?”  
The older woman laughed, “She is my inspiration. Without her, I won't even become a famous person like this. It is a great pleasure to meet her granddaughter.” She sighed. “I wish I can do more for her.”  
“This-this devil arm is enough!”  
She chuckled then looked at Nero. At second, the smile on her face changed into a cold mask. She stood up and walked to a bookshelf on the corner of the room. That woman took some books and gave them to Nero. “It’s for you.”  
“For me?”  
It was a magic book. Nero touched the cover and opened it. The book was written in an unknown language. However, some notes inside the book decoded the meaning for him.  
First his father, now this woman.  
What is it with people giving him a book?  
“Anything weird happened to you lately? Maybe your arm?”  
Nero was puzzled by the question. He had no idea how to respond but replied politely. “No. Everything is fine”  
“Good, then go away from my house now.”  
She waved her hand to dispel them. They left to house and got back to the van. Nero must drag Nico because she was reluctant to leave the place. After putting the weapon in the vehicle, she sat on the driver seat. “Weird lady, but nice person.”  
"You just sid that because she gave you presents." He snorted, “I don’t understand that woman passive-aggressiveness.”  
“Gotta admit, she did act cold only around you. Maybe you remind her of an ex-boyfriend or something."  
Nero shrugged. He rather did not think about it. “Time to work, Nico. Let’s go on the first list.”


	6. Intertwined Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil woke up without Yamato on his side.

It was the cursed night, his eight birthday.  
Vergil dragged Yamato alone amid the darkness. That boy grabbed Yamato tightly and prepared for the worse. Demon swarmed and ripped his flesh. Vergil sparred the attack. However, the number of enemies was higher. He fought to death until blacked out. Everything repeated like a spinning wheel.  
Vergil gasped and opened his eyes. He laid on the bed with severe headaches and sweat. The young man remembered the demon that impaled his chest. He touched his chest, his injury had healed. The half-demon struggled to stand up. His vision was still blurry.  
“Yamato…”  
He grabbed his amulet and walked out of the room. He found Katherine slept peacefully on the couch. Vergil shook her body, but Katherine did not budge. She stayed asleep the whole time. He frowned. If his memory served him right, Katherine might be still a heavy sleeper. She was a drowsy girl and had a weird ability to sleep in an inappropriate time or place (even Dante was nowhere as bad as her).  
This fact annoyed him. He poked her cheek out of frustration. She looked a bit disrupted in her sleep. Vergil had little fun and poked her cheek more.  
His action woke her up. Katherine jumped and fell from the couch. "You surprise me!" She put back her glasses. "I can't believe you wake up this early."  
Vergil anxiously looked at his surroundings. "Where is Yamato?"  
Katherine avoided his gaze. “I am sorry…. The demon took it away.”  
His whole world had collapsed. Yamato was his everything, his memory, his strength, and his soul. He poured so much power to make it a perfect weapon. It was the only single thing inherited from his father. The only entity left behind when everything burned down. While he drowned in thought, Katherine summoned a White Wolf out of thin air. The sight of the spirit left him curious.  
“Is that… a familiar?”  
"Yes. I found it covered in injury and took care of it. For gratitude, it let me make a contract." She patted the beast. It leaned and licked her face. The wolf then gave her a piece a distinct looking fruit. “The demon that took your sword dropped this. This is the fruit that only grows in Mitis Forest. I think we have a clue in there.”  
Vergil moved. "I need to get Yamato back."  
"Now? You're not even healed yet!"  
“I don’t care!”  
She bit her nails. This worry drove her mad. Vergil was as stubborn as his past child counterpart. Katherine was alarmed when he reached the door. She pulled his arm in panic. “Vergil, don’t go yet! It’s still too early!”  
He slapped her hand. Katherine was surprised. Since reasoning did not work, she punched Vergil on the stomach. That man gloriously dropped to the floor. Vergil never felt so weak before. He was in such a bad shape that a normal human just beat him.  
“You’re nowhere healthy to handle a demon.”  
He groaned in pain. “I can see that…”  
She helped him to stand up. Soon, his head twitched in pain. Vergil sat on the couch and touched his head. Katherine gave him a glass of medicine. He felt much better after drinking despite the awful taste.  
“What happened to me?”  
“You got poisoned.”  
He was aghast. Having Sparda bloodline supposed to gain him immunity. He had survived a poison attempt before. It affected him to a certain degree but never enough to make him retire from the battlefield. Katherine guessed his thought and kneeled next to him. “I know you are half-demon but that does not mean you are invisible.”  
“It was Mundus’s minion.”  
She heard the raw fury in his voice. That woman understood his resentment. After all, Katherine lost her family in the same way. However, she was nowhere as reckless at him. Jumping into a fight with the horrible condition was suicide.  
“I’ve never seen a creature." Vergil wondered about the cloaked figure. "It must be an artificial demon.”  
“Me neither, but I recognized something.”  
She walked to a tall bookshelf, reaching for a book. Katherine tiptoed but could not reach it. The book was far from her height. A book ended up falling on her head. Vergil chuckled at the scene.  
“You should have asked for help. Which one is it?”  
"The green book at the upper left."  
He stood up and helped her take the book. Katherine's face turned red. She felt Vergil's body heat behind her. His breath brushed against her ear. Her heartbeat skipped fast. After taking the book, he gave it to her. Katherine made a fake cough to hide her flushed face.  
“I assume it was Alraune’s from the tail. The demon is known for its nasty poison traits. It continues to spread through the skin and devours your soul after gone through hallucinations. A normal human would be dead in agony for five minutes.” She closed the book. “You had a forty-degree fever and drenched in sweat. I had to remove your clothes since I don’t have any shirt with your size.”  
Vergil just realized he was half-naked. He did not have anything attached except his shorts. Katherine stared at his abs and body, oblivious to her behaviour. She could not stop gazing at the temptation.  
"Enjoying the view?"  
Katherine startled. His words dragged her back from the fantasy world. Her face was bright pink from embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I'll be right back!"  
Katherine ran to bring back his outfit. The moment she left the room, he slumped to the couch. His poker face turned into a face of a nerve-racking young man. His cheek flushed with a red tint.  
Vergil for the first time in his life realized that he was, a man.  
Time had changed everything. In the past, Vergil thought Katherine as nothing but a friend. However, both of them were adult now. She grew into well endowment woman. Vergil covered his face in shame. He could not believe he had a dirty mind like his brother.  
When Katherine return, he put back his poker face. Vergil took his time to dress up. He wore his sleeveless shirt and his cravat. That man looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was down, resembling his younger twin brother. He frowned and swiped back his hair.  
When he got back to the living room, Katherine checked his condition. She was smiling. “You will be good to go tomorrow.”  
“Thank you.”  
"Don't mind it. I owe my childhood to you and your family."  
Katherine had prepared a feast. The food was delicious, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. How disconnected he was with normal human interaction. It had been many years since he sat down and had a meal with someone.  
After eating, Vergil explored the house. He moved his gaze to the bookshelf. Katherine had a huge collection of books. There were few about herbs, cook, environment, art, music and language. Most of it was about magic. He then remembered how Katherine saved his life.  
“I don't know you can use magic."  
"Nanna is a witch. She practices dark art related to time and finds me to be her predecessor. My mother refused to be a witch since she wanted a normal life. She fought my grandmother and ran away to the oriental country. After that, she met my father and married into my father's family."  
"An Umbra witch? I thought they were extinct because of clan war."  
Katherine surprised. She did not expect Vergil's knowledge to that extent. "Few people survive and continue the tradition. A witch has to go through several and rigorous train. Unfortunately, I was too weak. Nanna stopped the training because she did not want to lose a family. I cannot control time, but I have compatibility with another type of magic.” She whispered in an unknown language and snapped her finger. A fireball danced on top of her hand.  
“How curious.”  
She scratched her head. “I think my magic was nowhere on your demon power. Sparda bloodline is something. You got stabbed in the chest, poisoned and you’ve almost healed.”  
“It’s not enough. I need more power.”  
“You’re going to take Yamato, right?” Katherine looked reluctant. “Can I… join you?”  
Vergil was shocked by hearing her request. He glared at her. "Don't even think about that. It will be dangerous.”  
“I need to save Rachel.”  
"She might be already dead.”  
Her face went pale. Katherine could not argue with the possibility. Worried and dismay were written across her face. Perhaps he picked the wrong word. Vergil realized he overstepped his boundary. “I’m sorry. I was out of the line of me. However, you know this is an endangering journey.”  
“I know but… I can’t leave her alone."  
Vergil could not leave Katherine wandered alone. She was an easy target for the demon. He remembered his nightmare and imagined Katherine in the same situation. Making her joined him would be a safer option than letting her roamed around.  
“Fine. You can join me. We’re leaving at dawn.”  
After hours passed, the destined time had arrived. Katherine's wore a white uniform of the Sword of Order. That man raised his eyebrow, but Katherine read his mind. "They let me have it since I’m part of the documentation team. This is the only clothes that won't rip from a demon attack.”  
“Perhaps it’s made from special material.”  
“Really? What about your clothes?”  
“…. Behemoth skins.”  
She giggled. “Figure.”  
“Are you ready?”  
Katherine nodded. Vergil wore his long blue coat and stepped out from that place. The raven-haired woman summoned the white beast to lead their way. The cold wind blew on their journey. They finally moved to Mitis Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling Vergil's reaction is similar to how Nero reacts with Kyrie. Both are awkward when it comes to crush, LOL.
> 
> Nero definitely gets that emotional swing from his mother. 
> 
> This chapter is hard because I need to potray the type of woman that Vergil like. Cannot make her flirty because it's Dante's job.


	7. Unexpected Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero worked on his first job and tripped under a rather unexpected incident.

Nero laid on the van’s couch, looking at his right hand. In the past, he used to have a demonic arm. Nero was ashamed of it and concealed the monstrosity from others. However, he eventually used the power to protect his beloved. He remembered the feeling of powerlessness after losing his special arm. However, in exchange, he triggered a new devil form. Nero grew a new hand and gained two more with his spectral wing. Nico used that opportunity to drop a lizard joke.  
The young man was bored at the back of the van. He glanced at his gift and read it at the back of the van. Nero was grateful for the translation notes on every page. Without it, Nero cannot read the book. It was written in an unknown language.   
Magic is a complicated matter. A person with special and strong lineage most likely develop it. Sometimes magic can skip and appears in the next generation. There is also a rare case where a common person able to craft it.  
“Huh, interesting.”  
A lot of factors affect magic. Every individual has different compatibility with the type of magic. There are healing, time control, element, space, etc. Depends on the type, magic may be easy or difficult to learn. It is necessary to visualize the power, focus and say the correct spelling.  
Nero continued reading. He loved Red Queen and Blue Rose but magic sounded cool. He glanced at another book series. It had a list of spells. Nero decided to try one of them. The worse thing to happen probably embarrassment from failing or even trying.  
“There is no way this could-“  
A fire appeared on his hand.  
“WHAT.”   
Nico heard his panic. She checked on him, “You’re okay back there?”  
He wagged his hand, trying to get rid of the fire. “Ye-yeah, I’m okay!”  
She returned to driving. “Suit yourself.”  
Nero slummed down back to the seat. The quarter demon looked at his right hand, wondering if this was normal. Nero then remembered his family and their ability. They could turn into a freaking demon. Able to do magic supposed to be his least concern.  
The van stopped abruptly, nearly throwing Nero to the floor. They arrived at a big house. It was not too lavish nor huge compared to Mrs Charel's house. The house was surrounded by a tall brick wall and a white gate.   
Nico stared back at the passenger. “This is it! The first destination.”  
Nero stepped out from the van. He looked around at the new area. "Nice place. They don't have any neighbourhood."  
"Must be crazy rich folks."  
Nico waited outside with her van as usual. He was happy because he did not need permission to broke into the house. That place was unattended and neglected. The water in the fountain was full of mould, dead tree leaves covered the walking path, flowers wilted from lack of care, wild grass grew out of control and vines pervaded on the wall. Nero noticed a dark red smudge and inspected the stain.  
It was blood.  
Nero knew intruding from the front door was a bad idea anyway.  
The illegal way it is.  
Nero sneaked to the backyard and discovered an open kitchen window. He took the opportunity and went to the house. The kitchen was dark. He did not saw any sign of life there. That man used his phone light to see. He jumped in shock when he found a young girl trembled in the corner of the room. She had light brown hair in a braid, two pairs of onyx eyes and freckles across her cheek. From her uniform, Nero assumed she was a maid.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Monster…. There’s a strange creature following me…”  
He heard the sound of cooking utensil clanked. When he moved the light to the source of loud noise, he saw four Empusa gathered in one place. They attacked him without hesitation. This behaviour confused him. Empusa usually ignored humans unless disturbed. Nero pulled out Blue Rose and shot them one by one. It was a quick fight.   
A house infested with mice was normal, but demons? Something was wrong.  
The young woman was still crying. He kneeled down next to her. “It’s all right. Everything is over. What is your name?”  
“…Amelia.”  
"So, Amelia. Do you have any idea what is happening?  
That girl told him about the household. She was a new servant, only working under the Foyer family for two weeks. The head of the family left his wife and daughter over a younger woman, which caused grief for the Madam. She then came across a strange rumour about witch granted people wishes. Somewhat she was chosen and secured her husband. However, the Mistress of the house became strange. She turned into an aggressive person, attacking people in a blind rage. The mood swing got worse. She bashed a servants head and assaulted her own family.  
Nero understood the situation. He advised Amelia to go outside and found Nico for help. When the young maid escaped, he inspected the place. Nero went to the living room but surprised by a familiar voice sung in the hall. That man relieved when he spotted a gramophone played a record. He thought someone else was staying in the place.  
Nero continued walking and investigated every inch of the house. Everything led him to the master bedroom. He felt a strong demonic presence from inside. When Nero opened the door, he saw a woman sitting on the floor. She was busy munching on something. When she turned back, her hand, her mouth, and a dress covered in blood. It disgusted him. There were dead bodies of servants on the floor. His face went pale after he saw a corpse of a little girl.   
That woman glared at him. From her eyes, Nero knew she was no longer a human. “Who… are… you…”  
He pulled Red Queen and prepared to fight. “You know, just your average clean-up man. Wiping out dirt like you from the earth.”  
That woman held her head in ache. Her body developed new body parts and melted to the ground. Nero stepped back and shot the monster. She screamed in pain and extended her melting hand. He did not expect the attack and received damage. The demon hunter watched the demon grew larger at an alarming speed.  
"Shit, this is going to be hard on a closed room!"  
Nero got out of that place. It was the right decision because her body bulged out and filled the entire room. He ran outside to watch the building exploded to bits and ruins.   
“What the fuck…”  
In front of him was a gigantic flesh blob. The monster was three meters tall. It thronged the whole house with its body. Nero stepped back to assess the situation. He was glad they were far from the civilian.  
The blob screamed in a croaky voice and snarled at him. Nero knew it was combat time. He shot several bullets, but it was not working. The monster absorbed his bullets liked it was nothing. The blob then threw its flesh to make a sticky trap. Nero was unfortunate enough to get caught in one. After broke free, he had learnt its attack pattern.   
The demon hunter sliced a big chunk of meat as a payback. It regenerated back fast and split into smaller monsters. Nevertheless, the mobs were weaker. The big flesh blob swung its arm to punch him. Nero evaded it and jumped to the back. He noticed the real body located near the neck of the monster.   
Nero used the devil breaker to climb on its body. The creature was panic and tried to throw him off. Nero struggled to remain on the top. However, with one blow to its weak point, he won the battle. The demon was defeated and shrunk back to the original size. The main body slowly cracked and crumbled.  
“Curse you…. Sparda’s bloodline…. We won’t…”  
“We?”  
Nero was too late. The demon perished to dust. It dropped a yellow crystal to the ground. He took it and stared at the grey sky. This job felt more exhausted and drained than usual. There was something deeper behind the incident.   
He still heard the song played in the air. The gramophone miraculously survived the whole commotion. Nero was annoyed and shot it down. "Finally, some peace.”  
The young man went back and told Nico the whole story. She was baffled after hearing it. "Human turns into a demon? Damn, remind me of what my old fart doing.”  
"I don't think this is a coincidence. Fortuna Castle was breached one month ago. We lost a few documents about the artificial demon and…" Nero realized something was missing. Amelia was not there. “Is there any young woman come here?”  
Nico shook her head. “Nope. Zero.”  
"Huh, that's weird. Maybe she went to another place."  
"We better inform this to the cranky lady before she chews on us."  
They drove the vehicle back to Mrs Charle's house. Both were shocked to find the servants and guards knocked down. All of them were alive but laid unconsciously. They continued running and found the previous butler. The old man was lying on the floor, struggling to stand up. Nero and Nico scurried to his side.   
“A man…. He assaulted us. Please, you have to save her.”  
Nero prepared his weapon. “Nico, take care of him. I’ll go see what’s happening.”  
He ran to rescue his client. That man found a trace of ambush and followed it to the living room. What Nero had seen scene made him speechless.   
Dante choked Mrs Charle to the air. That woman looked at Nero with a plea in her eyes. “Help... me…”  
“Dante? What are you-“  
“Don’t move closer, Nero!” Dante hissed. “She’s a demon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante: SURPRISE BITCH!  
> Nero: (Having DMC 4 flashback)


	8. Abandoned Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mission of taking Yamato back, they wandered into an abandoned ruin.

The fruit brought them to an abandoned Ruin near Mitis Forest. They arrived after slain several lesser monsters inside a maze. Katherine peeked at the entrance. The Ruin was guarded by two moving gargoyles. Yamato was nowhere in sight.   
“Stay in here. I’ll be right back.”  
“You’re going to fight them with an ordinary weapon?”   
Katherine pointed at his normal sword. She had no idea how he obtained it in the first place. He sneaked and managed to hide his presence. Vergil found the creature blind spot and jumped without hesitation. He swung his sword to the demon neck. It was unfortunate how his weapon was broken into pieces. The gargoyles screeched and landed a blow on his body, knocking him against the wall.   
Now the demon knew about the intruder. Vergil hated this situation. The feeling of hopelessness and shamed reminded him of the past. That man stood up, refused to give up. The creature flew and ready to attack him. Vergil wiped the blood from his mouth, prepared to face it.   
“A fistfight then.”  
A spectral lasso bound the statues. The gargoyles struggled to move. Katherine restrained them with her magic. However, her clutch was shaky.   
“I know you’re desperate to get Yamato, but please refrain from doing a stupid thing! What are you, Dante?!”  
Hearing the name of his younger brother made him twitched. However, Katherine was right. Without Yamato, Vergil became anxious. He became reckless to obtain the sword as fast as possible. Right now, winning this battle was more important. That man took a deep breath and cleared his mind.  
Katherine could not hold the restrain much longer. The Gargoyles snapped from it and flew back to the air. Now the statues had their eyes on her. The creatures stroke their sword to her position. Katherine did not expect the assault. Before she got hurt, Vergil pulled her to his chest. They eluded the attack within a strand of hair and hit the ground.  
Katherine's face turned pale. The strike could finish her off. “Thanks…”  
“Do you think you can defeat them?”  
“Me? I don’t think I can take a lot of damage...”  
“I’ll help you. We need to work together to take them down.”  
“Vergil, wait. I don’t think-”   
Vergil took the sword on the ground. In a split of a second, he had gone from her sight. His movement was fast and precise. He still inflicted wound with the right technique and broken sword. Katherine was amazed. His combat profanity was high above her.  
Vergil taunted the demon to direct their attention to him. Katherine used that opportunity to attack the Gargoyles. After several minutes of melee and slash, they came out with the victory. The demon dispersed into dust and dropped the twin swords and a book. Katherine sat on the floor, feeling exhausted.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, just tired. That battle drains a lot of energy.”   
Her statement was understandable. Fighting demon squeezed strength and mental for human. Unlike her, Vergil found pleasure in fighting. It was inherited in his blood. He wanted more power and looked out for a stronger opponent. Katherine was different. She was a normal person. The young woman had little option in this situation. Her style was simple but efficient. She dodged and pulled her magic at the right time. However, Vergil saw a lot of opening. She could improve with a lot of practice.  
Vergil took the book and threw it at Katherine. She caught and read it with glee. Perhaps her enthusiasm was contagious. Vergil touched the sword and swung it as a test. He was satisfied with his reward. It was shorter and less powerful than Yamato but was good enough as a temporary substitute.  
"Can you dual wield?”  
“I learn any types of weapon.”  
“Including a gun?"  
"Including a gun."  
“But you hate it.”  
"Just because I dislike it, doesn't mean I won't try it." He put the sword on his waist. "I'm more surprised by your movement. It’s not polished but you have experience fighting demon.”  
“Sometimes demon spawned in Fortuna. I had to slay them before they hurt normal people." She put a pause between her sentences. "I could not forget that night, Vergil. They toyed with my family's corpse and my life until the end. Before your father saved me, I’ve already surrendered myself to death.”   
Vergil was silent. The story explained her injury during their first meeting. His heart ached in pain. He had Yamato, the demonic strength and healing factor. She had nothing. Vergil thought his childhood was bad, but Katherine had it rough. That woman watched in hopelessness as her own family being ripped apart to pieces.  
Vergil spotted wild white roses grew around the place. He plucked a few flowers and gave it to her. “Do you still like white roses?”  
"I can't believe you remember it! Thank you." She received it with joy. The flower smelled wonderful. "If only one day I can hold this flower while wearing a beautiful wedding dress…”  
“I see your dream never change.”  
Katherine chuckled. “It’s called a dream for a reason.”  
Looking at her happiness brought an unknown sensation on his chest. Something warm and pleasant grew inside his heart. It had been a while since he felt something. He caressed her head out of habit in the past.   
“Smile really suits you.”  
Katherine was speechless. Vergil then realized how appropriate his behaviour. Both lumbered oppositely and hid their flushed face. They investigated the place in silent. The Ruin was nothing but tall white pillars and black marble floors like in Ancient Greeks. That man walked to the rostrum and found a strange epitaph written on it. Vergil did not recognize the letter. He cursed himself for not learning more about the ancient letter.  
“The knight trained with his sword for strength, the bishop read the book to be wise, the queen held the torch to light up the darkness, the king raised his staff to rule his kingdom.”  
Vergil was surprised, “You can read this?”  
She nodded. “I learn it when I live with nanna. There are a lot of books and documents using the same letter in Fortuna. That was the reason why they let me work despite being a foreigner.” She touched the writing. “I also speak Latin and oriental language fluently. Maybe a little of French and Italian?”  
Vergil remembered statues they passed before. He inspected it one by one. The king statue held a book instead of a staff. He changed the items on the hand of the statues based on the description. After putting the sword on the knight's hands, they felt a small tremor. Behind them was a secret underground passage. It filled with demons but was not a major problem. Vergil overpowered them all.  
There was a light at the end of the tunnel. He pushed the slab and came out of the dark place. They strode from the alley to the main street. The young woman was shocked. “This-this is the city!”  
No wonder the demon did not leave a track. They used a hidden passage to kidnap people. She stared at the crowd in front of her. People ambled around the street minding their own business. There were too many civilians wandering in the afternoon. A battle in that location would be risky.  
“Katherine? Katherine!”  
Vergil’s voice brought her back. “What is it?”  
“What do you mean? Your finger!”  
Katherine did not grasp it. Her nail was bleeding from the biting. Vergil immediately took a handkerchief and wrapped it around her finger. “Stop biting your nail. I told you about that when we were a kid.”  
“Sorry, I unconsciously do it again when I’m worried.”  
They heard a loud scream near their position. A lot of folks ran away to the opposite side. The Order of Sword knights arrived at the scene and passed them. They must be in a hurry because they ignored Vergil, who was an unknown outsider in their city. Both followed them to see a huge plant tangled humans with its vine.  
Vergil grinned. “What a lovely house plant.”  
Katherine was disgusted. “Ew…. Tentacles…”  
The fight was difficult for the knights. If they got too closed, the demon plant knocked them or lifted then threw them far away. A vine crept in and wrapped Katherine’s leg. The plant then pulled her to the main body. The raven-haired woman screamed in fear, “No! I’ve read enough book to know where this is going!”  
Vergil had no idea what she was talking about, but it must be something inappropriate.   
Katherine was hung upside-down. The sticky substance from the plant covered her body in an unknown fluid. The vines hogged her chest. Few reached deeper inside her skirt. She moaned when something ticklish reached her thigh. Her struggle made Vergil felt…  
“STOP WATCHING AND HELP ME!”   
Vergil shook his head. He almost awakened to something absurd.  
That man drew his sword and fought the demonic plant. Unlike the Gargoyle, the plant was faster. However, it was weaker and had an easy pattern to read. The plan gave him a whip as a reward after Vergil defeated it. It turned into dust and dropped Katherine along with others. The other survivor relieved because they’re alive. A woman hugged her husband with tears on her face, “I didn’t know what to say to Credo if I lost you!”  
The man hugged back his wife and offered his gratitude. Vergil was going to pull his sword, but Katherine stopped him. If he hurt the couple, the rest of the knights and citizens would not be silenced. Vergil lowered his guard on Katherine’s plea.  
That man was aware of his intention. “I know you're outside yet I won't pry any further. You saved all of us. That means you're a good person."  
His wife shook his hands. "Thank you! Thank you! You're a saviour!"  
Vergil was uncomfortable with the attention. "It looks like a demonic force possessed the plant.”   
“Since yesterday, demons have swarmed Fortuna. We never thought they will infiltrate the city. The Order of Sword is not strong enough to stop this. “  
This is news for both of them. Vergil collected more new information from the couple. Katherine took it as a time a rest. She felt dizzy after being hung upside down for a few minutes. Vergil then noticed that man wife had been staring at him.   
“Is there something wrong?”  
“Ah, I’m sorry. How rude of me. It’s just…. Your strength and that silver hair …reminds me of Sparda. Do you know anything about him?”  
Vergil was frozen and Katherine was rigid.  
“Honey, don’t tease him.” The husband laughed at her word. “I’m sorry about that. She likes to spout words like this. But young man, are you…”  
Both had gone from his sight. Vergil and Katherine ran from the crowd. Their conversation gave her a grasp of the situation. The large sighting of demon and Yamato only meant one thing.   
“Vergil, I think now I know why they take Yamato…”  
“Because it belongs to Sparda?”  
“No.” Katherine bit her nails. “They have opened the seal of hell gate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil with a whip... The image is too powerful for my weak mind. CAPCOM please give us that option. U_U  
> The tentacle part comes to me because Urizen... uses tentacle. Vergil might be into that. LMAO.
> 
> I put Kyrie and Credo parent to give more impact. They adopt Nero specifically because his white hair resembles Sparda and (in my fanfic at least) they reminded him of the man who saved their life.


	9. The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante tried to kill Nero's client. What happened?

Nero perplexed. "She is what?!”  
“I don’t blame you for not noticing. She is very good at hiding her presence.”  
Mrs Charle was slowly dying under Dante’s palm. She could not fight back because one wrong move meant death for her. That woman either died from lack of air or snapping neck. Nero still could not believe she was enemy. Mrs Charle might be cold, but she was not a bad person. The servants and guards would not go this far to rescue her if she was truly evil. They were knocked out cold to protect her.   
On the other hand, something was wrong with Dante. He lifted her higher, putting more strength on his choke. The usual Dante would not go this far in killing and tormenting his prey. Nero never saw his uncle with a dreadful expression on his face. Something awful must be blocking his common sense.   
Nero gritted his teeth. He gripped Blue Rose and shot a bullet. The young man missed on purpose. It was nothing but a warning shot. Nonetheless, the shot was enough to take his attention. Dante was not happy toward his resistance.   
“What are you doing, Nero?”  
For the first time in his life, Nero found Dante frightened. That man never used threatening tone at him. His face filled with malice and rage, but the young man did not waver. Nero spoke with a calm voice, something he never thought he had.   
“Dante… release her.”  
“Get out of this, Nero.”  
“Made me.”  
He threw Mrs Charle to the wall and shot her. Nero blocked his shot and managed to save her. He looked back at his client. Mrs Charle escaped within a strain of hair. She was grateful for Nero’s action. "Thank you... I will raise your payment."  
“We’ll discuss that later! Find Nico and run now!”  
Their war finally began. The Legendary Demon Hunter was not a joke title. Dante was truly a powerful opponent. Nero knew Dante was playing around with him on their first meeting. However, his true power was far from Nero’s imagination.   
“Fuck!”  
Right now, they exchanged powerful blows. It was a one-sided battle. Dante was ruthless as an enemy. Nero was frustrated because he could not overpower his uncle. Any shoot, punch, hit or kick would be returned twice than before. The difference in their experience was distant.  
Nero hit him with devil breaker, but Dante used Royal Guard. His prosthetic arm broke in one use. Now Nero understood why his father found that technique annoying. At this point, he would lose the fight. That man summoned his spectral wing to help.  
One hit. Nero only needed one hit.  
Dante ran and swung the sword, almost slicing Nero in process. The younger devil hunter avoided the attack, but Dante quickly reacted to his shifting. He changed into Balrog and punched his opponent. Nero felt the heavy blow to his bone. Dante did not give him any opening to attack back.   
Nero jumped back, trying to make a distance between them. Dante did not allow it and chase him to the corner. Instead of running away, Nero slipped between the gaps. He was going to punch the half-demon with his spectral arm.   
It was faint.  
Nero did it. Instead of using his special power, he used his own hand to do the deed. Another bitch slap came across Dante’s face. That man crashed and kissed the wall. The forty-year-old man sat down, a bit stunned for a few second. He touched his stinging cheek in awe. “I thought you will punch me with the wing, not your hand!"  
Nero never thought he would be relieved to hear Dante’s complain. "Are you calm down yet?"  
“Yes. Thanks for the death slap!”  
Nero helped Dante stood up. After knowing the coast clear, Nico stepped to the room. “You guys need to check this out.”  
They followed the mechanic outside. The butler and Mrs Charle had been waiting for them. Next to them was something covered with tourmaline. The butler opened it and revealed a charred demon corpse resembled human. Based on its burning skeleton, someone just killed it recently.  
“We discovered this in the middle of evacuating people.”  
Mrs Charle shook her head. “This child was my servant. He was missing two months ago and never returned after his day off.”  
Dante was horrified. The presence he felt before was not Mrs Charle, but the corpse in front of him. The demon tricked him into believing someone in the house was the culprit. Nero noticed he felt guilty about it. “You’re okay?”   
“I- I almost killed an innocent person.” Dante realized his mistake. “Thank you for stopping me…”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“MY HOUSE!”  
Mrs Charle scream cut down their family moment. Her living room was ruined beyond repair. Cracked tiles on the ground, broken walls, missing roofs, and destroyed furniture. Dante and Nero forgot to pay attention to their surroundings. She glared at Nero with fury. “I’ll cut this from your payment, AND YOU!” She pointed at Dante. “YOU NEED TO PAY HALF OF IT!”  
“No! Not a new debt!” He shrieked. “How am I supposed to have Sundae weekend with Patty without money!”  
“Just ask her to treat you.”  
The angry lady touched her head. The circumstances gave her a headache. “I’ll just get straight to the topic. Why is this imbecile attack me?”  
Dante looked apologetic. “Sorry, lady. The fault is mine. I think there’s a mistake. I followed a demon trail in a hurry which led me here. I thought you are my target since you are a-.”  
Mrs Charle slapped him hard. Nero flinched at it. Considering she almost got killed then her house obliterated, the punishment was rather lenient. Now Dante had two red marks on both cheeks.   
“You better fix my fucking house, ugly.”  
“Hey! I admit almost killing you was my mistake, but the ugly part is not necessary!” Dante touched his other cheek. “Wow, this is a new record. I never get slap twice in a day."  
She stared at Nero. “So, why are you return? I assume you have a piece of news."  
“The rumour is true. One of the family members just turned up into a demon." He took out a piece of crystal from his pocket. “She changed into this after I defeated it.”  
Nero gave her the stone. Her face was pale after inspected it. She recognized that crystal from her past “This is horrible. The seal is broken.”  
“Seal?”  
"Do you know Mundus?"  
Nero feigned a reaction. "Yeah, he is Sparda's enemy, right? Quite famous as the big bad in Fortuna." He frowned. “Is that Mundus’s seal?”  
“No.” She took out her pipe and began to smoke. The new revelation stressed her out. “Mundus made a lot of demons. One managed to evolve into something… smarter. She rebelled against Mundus but lost. The Darkness Prince then threw her out to die. It was unfortunate how she survived in the human world. Someone sealed that demon in orb several years ago, but it went missing. I assume this is a part of the seal.”  
Nero was thinking. “Does it has a connection with people who wish has been granted?”   
She blew a cloud of smoke to the air “Perhaps. This means the demon has been set free. I want you to continue the investigation.”  
Dante watched him from afar. He did not want to involve his nephew to his problem. That man did not look back and walked away. However, Nero grabbed his arm before he got away. “What is really going on, Dante?”  
"It's not your concern, kid.”  
“Come on, don’t leave me in the dark like this.” Nero stared at his eyes. “We are family, right?”  
Nero just pulled ‘family card’ on him. Hearing it made Dante ached in so much pain. In the past, he kept hiding the truth from his own relative. The thing became much worse and the truth disclosed in the horrid possible way. Dante exhaled a long depressing breath. The older man did not want to repeat the same mistake.   
“I am sorry, Nero. He protected me.”  
Dante summoned Yamato on his hand. It was enough to make the young man understood the whole situation. Nero’s knee went weak as he dropped to the ground. His father. The man he only knew recently was gone. Nero never thought he would lose him this fast.  
“Wait, Vergil is not dead yet! He’s alive, but barely….” Dante responded quickly. “It was smart of him to separate the venom with Yamato. It's failed, but the poison spreads slower now. I don't even know what kind of poison is powerful enough to numb a demon!”  
“Is there any hint about this poison or something?”  
“Hint?” Dante remembered Vergil’s last word. “If I’m not wrong Vergil said something about Alraune.”  
Mrs Charle overheard them. She was frozen still in her place. The buried past came back to haunt her to the present. This was something she could not overlook. “Does the symptom including high fever, pale skin, and excessive sweat and…” She paused for a while. “Purple veins that move to heart?”  
Dante amazed, “How did you know that?”  
“Wait in here. I’ll be right back.” She entered her house and returned with a book. “I knew it. This written journal exhibited the same feature.” Mrs Charle closed the book. "I assume your relative is not human since he's still breathing. A normal person will die instantly."   
“Your guess is right lady.”  
Nero was terrified. He could not think straight after hearing the news. “What should we do, Dante? My father, he is… He is…”  
“I can make the antidote.”  
Dante and Nero looked at her in surprise. “You can do that?”  
“Surprisingly, this journal mentioned the cure. I just need the right ingredient and time for it.”   
Dante did not understand her kindness. “Why are you helping us? We’re destroying your house!”  
Nero felt the same way. Mrs Charle was being too generous to them.  
“I don’t do this for free. This is a trade. Investigate the list, complete the orb and bring it to me. In exchange, I’ll give you the antidote.” She glanced and Nero. A faint smiled appeared on her thin face. “Besides, you won’t be able to focus on your mission if you’re worried too much.”  
Nero could not believe the miracle. He was grateful for her aid. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t just stand there. Get back to work.”  
Three of them departed from the place. Nero and Dante prepared for the next mission. They moved to the next list as soon as possible. Dante looked at the mansion for the last time.   
“What a woman. She is feistier than the two chicks at home. Is she single?"  
“She divorced, but I don’t think you’re her type.” Nico added from the driver seat. “I mean, she did say both of you are hideous.”  
"Hey!" Both grouched in a union. Dante eventually laughed it off. “But as I thought, she was suspicious.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
Dante scratched his head. “When we first met, she stared at me in awe and said ‘Vergil’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past is about getting back Yamato, saving Rachel and killing the demon.  
> The present is about saving Vergil, killing the demon to complete orb seal and getting the cure.
> 
> I hope this makes thing clear. I know reading two separate timelines can be hard.


	10. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continued, but Vergil and Katherine were struggling on their way.

“Are you ready?”  
Katherine swallowed her saliva. After defeated a demon, Vergil received a spear, and Katherine gained new ice spell. She suggested rehearse to test their new gift. Vergil agreed on much to her surprise.  
She should have known it was a bad idea.  
"Let me hit you for once, damn it!"   
“I see you’re swearing now. Losing your cool?”  
Vergil was a strict teacher. There was no mercy in their training. He showed the gap between their abilities. However, Vergil only attacked her with his hand. Using a weapon against her would be too much. When Katherine distracted, she hit her arm. “You have an opening.”  
She changed the form of her spectral magic into the whip and lashed it out at him. Vergil evaded it and gone from her sight. One second he was next to her, and suddenly he was five meters away. Katherine puffed her cheek. “You’re not going to give me a handicap?”  
He smirked. What a nasty sadistic grin it was.  
"No. It’s your fault to make me motivated.”  
Vergil teleported behind her. Katherine startled, but she predicted this move. She sparred his hit with a spectral barrier. The half-demon moved away from her when he felt a tremor on the ground. The ground turned into multiple spiked at his way. Just as he was thought, she prepared a trap for him.  
Katherine sent flying fireball, but Vergil dodged it. He managed to get close again. Her response was slower this time. Katherine could not defend herself as Vergil smacked her hand. The book fell down from her hand. She reached for it, yet Vergil obstructed her way. He put the tip of Yamato under her chin.   
“The demon will decapitate your head if they see you like this. Now, what would you do?”  
Katherine glared at him. She mumbled a short spell he never heard before. Vergil saw a spark above them and stepped back. A huge explosion occurred right in front of him. Both of them slid back and avoided the blast.   
“Are you insane? You almost blow yourself!”  
Katherine took the book from the ground. “Being insane is a part to be a witch!”  
She had him exactly where she wanted. Vergil was going to move away but found himself immobilize. His feet were frozen in ice. Katherine used that opportunity to send a flying spectral bullet at him. That woman was happy since she finally landed a hit on him. However, her big smile was gone when she saw Vergil was unscathed. He was fast enough to guard himself with the spears.   
“Nice plan, but your attack is easy to deflect."  
“Fine, it's my loss."  
Katherine admitted her defeat. In a second, the ice was gone from his feet.  
“You’re improved.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Well, aren’t you a good teacher.”  
“Would you prefer me to be gentle?”  
"…. You know what? No one ever is rough to me. I'll let that one slide."  
They advanced with their journey. Their enemy grew stronger with their progress. Both eventually saw Fortuna Castle from their place. They needed more information related to Hell Gate seal. Katherine hoped their answer laid in the library of the castle.  
Vergil took another step then noticed the ground was shaking. They heard a heavy footstep limped toward their way. Katherine stretched up her neck to see a tall grotesque creature. It had the head of The Infestant, the legs of the Assaults, a spiky spine like Chaos and the body of the Riot. The monster was born from a combination of abomination.   
Katherine screamed, "What the heck is that?!"  
Vergil frowned, “I don’t know. It is my first time to see such a creature.”  
The battle began against the new demon. It was not surprising that the creature gave them a hard time. The demon had multiple attacks from different body parts. At first, it slammed them with raw strength. The hit wave itself gave huge damage. After a few minutes passed, the attack power decrease in exchange for speed. They were surprised when the slow creature caught up to their movement. When the demon almost got defeated, it put everything on defence. Vergil and Katherine put everything on their offence. They won after a gruelling fight.  
"That was... something."  
Vergil nodded in agreement. "It seems to be another artificial demon."  
They heard a giggle. The cloaked figure stood afar from them. Vergil and Katherine ran after it. They welcomed by a gruesome scene. Human corpses scorched to black skin. There was no survivor. Katherine recognized some of them. “They-they are members of The Sword of Order…”  
“I see you brought a friend.”  
The demon stood in the field of the dead body. Vergil's eyes widened. “You can speak now.”  
“I gained it after eating flesh. It is nice to be able to think by yourself and did not need to follow an order. My action several days ago was nothing but act.”  
Katherine shouted at her. “You! What is your involvement with The Sword of Order?”  
“I’m using them.” She sneered at the woman. “They loved Sparda very much. I offered them a chance to meet him and tricked them into a demon. So far, no one could withstand the power. They end up dead. Few lose their sanity then turn into a false demon. Don’t worry. I’ll let you follow them.”  
The corpses surrounding them were moving. They shambled around like a mindless beast. When he slew one of the possessed corpses, the cloaked figure had disappeared from his eyes. Her laugh echoed through the place. His frustration reached its peak. Vergil slaughtered demons in rage. Eventually, only one left. The false demon did not move at all because he lost his legs and arms. The boy sat down with a dead look in his eyes. Vergil had become a killing machine. He murdered his enemy without mercy. Her words never reached him. Katherine could not watch it any longer. She used her body to protect the lifeless boy. His sword stopped right in front of her.   
"Stop it!"  
His voice was cold. "Get out of my way, Katherine. He no longer served a purpose to live."  
"And killing him is your answer? Eva would be disappointed if she saw you like-"   
“She’s dead, Katherine!”  
Guilt was written on her expression. Katherine was set aback by his word. When she was distracted, Vergil slew the boy. There was no need to dwell in the past. His objective was to obtain Yamato back.  
She never thought Vergil would use her weak moment. Vergil had changed in these past years. He was not the kind boy who helped her through a nightmare. Her heart ached in pain. That woman sat and prayed for those poor souls. It was just the right thing to do after what they did. The corpse dispersed to dust, as nothing existed in that wood. She stared at his figure.  
If she was no longer served a purpose for him, would he throw her?  
The demon clapped her hand. She reappeared and stood on the top of the tree. “That’s a nice show!”  
Katherine sent a flying spectral bullet at her. The demon tilted her head and dodged her attack. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you bother protecting a corpse.”  
She held her tears. For them, they were a stranger. However, they were a part of Katherine’s life. “That boy…. I always meet him in the harbour. He helped the sailors and his parent. You play with his life!”   
“Huh, I’ll never understand human emotion.”  
She snapped her hand. A horde of demons appeared before them. They caught unguarded and unprepared for battle. Katherine and Vergil stood back to back. The cloaked figure floated in the air. Vergil jumped directly at her before she vanished. That woman transformed her hand into a monstrous claw and sparred his attack. He landed on the ground and glared at her.  
“How aggressive. I like that in man. Unfortunately, you get your priority wrong.”  
“What do you mean?”  
The demon smiled and pointed at Katherine. A chill went down his spine. Since the beginning, he was not her target. Katherine was focus on her own battle. He did not expect a Green Empusa snatched her to the air. Vergil ran and extended his hand to reach her, but he was far away from her.  
“Katherine!”  
“Vergil!”  
He was too late. The demon dropped her into another portal. She was gone from his sight. Her scream was the last thing he heard. Dreadful thought filled his mind.   
"Where’s Katherine? Where is she?!”  
“My, how impatient. Find me in Fortuna Castle if you want to find out.”  
The demon laughed and gone from his sight. Vergil felt horrible and disgusted. He was mad at himself for falling into a trap. The Dark Knight spent no time and hasted to Fortuna Castle. When he arrived, the moon was up in the sky. The place was heavily guarded by men. He sneaked to the place and reached the library. He found information related to the Hell Gate seal and The Order of The Sword. The religion itself was not bad. They worshipped Sparda like other God. However, the thought was too absurd for him, it made him want to laugh.   
He was absorbed into reading until a guard spotted him. Vergil escaped and found his way to the Master Bedroom. He could feel a human presence in that place. When he turned away, an old man with a sword jumped from the bed. However, that person hesitated after saw Vergil. His gallant figure and silver hair reminded him of Sparda.  
Vergil heard footsteps ran through the stairs. The guards would arrive in a few minutes. He was about to leap from the window, but that old man stopped him. “Wait!”  
Vergil froze for a moment. He then spoke to the new Pope. "I don't mind that you pray to Sparda as a God, but do think clearly of this. One day I will surpass that God, and when that time comes, who will you worship? The one that was once God or the son who exceeded him."  
Vergil leapt through the window. When the old man looked outside, Vergil had gone. The guard came to his room. His mind was a mess. If what Vergil said was true, it means he just met the son of Sparda.  
“Pope Sanctus, are you okay?” asked one of the guards.  
Sanctus lied, “I’m fine.”  
Vergil continued to explore Fortuna Castle. He discovered a hidden entrance beneath an empty frame without a portrait. That hidden room surprised him. Instead of Katherine, that man saw false demons carried various object. The room was filled with experiments. A lot of demon species slept on the glass tube. The previous demon must be created in this place. He touched the tube, the species was alive but sleeping.  
“This is… curious…”  
“Son of Sparda. You have come! The guard is not a problem, I assume?”  
Vergil turned his head and saw the demon greeted him. She no longer used the cloak and went fully nude. The transformation had changed in physic and appearance. Her skin was not cracked, but smooth like porcelain. Her long brown hair covered her breast. Her red eyes mixed with red and green colour. She was awfully similar to humans if blood was not dripping from her hand.  
She held a charred corpse on her hand. Behind her was human gathered in the corner. He could spot Rachel between the crowds. No one retaliated in fear of losing their life.  
“Where is Katherine?”  
“Cut to the chase, huh? Don’t worry, she is in another place, but I cannot assure her safety.” She yawned, "Unfortunately, I have no time to play with you. My plan was almost complete. Instead… I'll give you a playmate."  
She summoned Malphas from a portal. A big hen with two human bodies on its head emerged from the portal. The humans screamed and frightened by the monster. The female demon waved her hand and jumped to another portal. Vergil pulled Yamato from its sheath and ready to fight the new enemy.  
He taunted Malphas. “I can’t believe you fall so down to listen to some low demon.”  
“Silence! Artificial she was, she still has part of our sister.”  
“That explains the portal ability and why you do not have three bodies.”  
Vergil fought against Malphas on the secret laboratory. On the other side, Katherine fell to a different place. She managed to make a softer landing by creating a bubble with her magic sphere. Instead of falling, she bounced on the floor. The young woman touched her head and looked at her surroundings. Katherine recognized the place after noticing a half-finished statue of Sparda. She was in the Cathedral. People prayed to their God during sermon day. Katherine always visited the place, not for praying but to hear the beautiful choir on the stage. The Cathedral also worked as the Opera House.  
The place was deserted. After all, it was a late night. There was no time for sermon or sing. However, she could feel a demonic presence under her feet. She investigated the place and found hidden stairs to the underground. Katherine did not expect such a secret. She went downstairs and surprised by the scene. The sword Yamato stood in the middle of the room, activating some sort of mechanism. That woman realized where she was.   
“Holy sh- The seal of Hell Gate is under the Cathedral? That quite mess up.”  
She turned around, but there was no people guarded the sword. Everything reeked of a trap. Katherine did not want to challenge whatever stayed in the room. Perhaps telling Vergil about the place would be the right decision. Rushing blindly never her style since she only had one life.  
Katherine stepped back to the exit, but her escape path had been blocked by a spider web. She saw a huge Arachnid crawled above her. It was screeching and ready to rip her apart. She did not have much choice. That woman called her wolf and summoned a ball of fire on her hand. “Okay, Katherine. It is time to remember your lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero's mom definitely made Vergil motivated in one way or another, LOL.
> 
> The Sanctus scene is based on DMC 4 official novel. Apparently, Sanctus knew Nero is Vergil's son because they met for a while.


	11. The Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seal completed, but another problem arose.

Nero sat next to Vergil. His father’s face was pale white like a corpse. Purple veins crawled across his skin. The poison slowly spread through his body. Sometimes he would groan in pain, fighting whatever appeared in his dream. Nero held his hand to reassure him everything was fine in real life.  
“Nero, you should take a rest.”  
He heard a gentle voice called him. Kyrie stood next to the door and walked to his side. Her boyfriend has stayed awake for three days to take care of his father. She was concerned about his health.  
“You should listen to the girl, kiddo. You look awful.”  
Dante entered the room. He sat down next to his nephew.  
“I cannot sleep…” He shook his head. “I just met him, and I lost him. If he were gone then I…" His words was stuck in his throat. Nero did not want to think of the possibility. The guilt never disappeared after they lost Credo. He did not want to lose another family.  
Dante stared at his older brother, “You get rid of your nightmare, but you gain a new one. This is truly tragic. ”  
“Any good news, Dante?”  
“There is a demon wrecking the city. I also found the last person on the list. They are in the same area. Let’s go complete the orb and give it to the cranky lady.”  
Both headed off to the next mission. Nero turned his head to his partner before leaving, “Please watch Vergil for me.”  
Kyrie smiled at both of them. “Don’t worry. I’ll look after him.”  
Dante and Nero jumped to the van. Nico drove them at full speed. While they were on the street, Dante asked Nero an unexpected question. "So, when are you going to have the wedding?"  
Nico snorted from laughing. Nero almost choked on his drink. The white-haired boy blushed. He was embarrassed by the question.   
“I-I don’t know. I need to buy her a wedding ring first. She deserves the best one.”  
Nico grinned, “I could make the ring! Just give me the gold.”  
Dante agreed. "Hey, that’s a good idea."  
Time passed as they were talking. Three of them arrived saw a slightly bigger Hell Judecca. Apparently, the pieces of the orb were scattered around Fortuna. The demon became more powerful when it absorbed the crystal. After finished slaying the demon, they heard a scream. Nero and Dante ran to the main street and saw a man with a monstrous hand next to a corpse. Their target grunted in pain.   
Dante groaned. “Oh, no. Don’t tell me he’s going to transform in here! This is a residential area!”  
“Better finish him now before he turns then!”  
“Go finish the guy, I’ll evacuate this place.”  
Nero nodded and left him. He eventually found a man in the middle of transformed. Nero was hesitated to fight him. Other than his monstrous arm, his enemy still looked like a human. “Can we… just talk it out?”  
That person screamed and rushed to attack him. His indecision almost caused his own life. That man grasped his body with full strength. Nero wriggled his way out and released from the death grip. The assault snapped him to reality. Despite his appearance, they were no longer a human.  
The man jumped and trying to crush him with his hand. The quarter demon dodged it and counterattacked with Blue Rose. At this point, his opponent arms and legs had been demonized. After several minutes of battle, that man finally turned into a full demon. He stopped moving sluggishly and had faster pacing in his strike. That man smashed concretes and threw rubbles at him.   
The monster jumped, trying to pummel him to ground. Nero dodged it with his devil arm. Now the demon shot a hyper beam from his mouth and eyes. His enemy might be strong but had a simple moveset. Nero used the opportunity to get close and swung his blade. Before the demon could punch him, he ducked down and cut his stomach. The demon defeated and dropped a single crystal. They had collected the last part of the seal. The crystal reacted with the other remains. After putting it together, the pieces of gems turned into a whole orb.  
“Finally, it’s over…”  
He felt exhaustion strangled him. Nero finally hit his limit. Dante caught him before he fell unconscious. “Kid, you’re going to take a nap whatever you like it or not.”  
“I get it old man…”  
Nero was grateful that Dante’s help. This mission drained every inch of his sanity and strength. The older figure dragged his nephew to her vehicle. The poor boy collapsed right inside the van. Dante could not blame him. His father's condition, the demon, and the mental burden put a toll on him.  
The journey to Fortuna was quiet. They directly went to Mrs Charle to deliver the orb in exchange for the antidote. Suddenly, a gigantic crow landed on the asphalt. There was a letter on its beck. The Mechanic Lady abruptly hit the gas. Nero woke up from the sudden brake.   
“Dante!” Nico called him from the driver seat, almost spitting out the cig in her mouth. She was not going to let Nero handle this one.  
“On it!’  
Dante got off from the van. Much to his surprise, the bird flew away after dropping a letter. Nero and Nico followed him. “What is it?”  
“I don’t know, but we’re about to find out.”  
Dante opened the letter. Their face was pale after reading it.  
Return the orb to Sabbath if you want to see your loved one.   
Nero was terrified. “Kyrie and the children!”  
Nico drove without caring for the speed limit. A lot of lesser demons walked outside the house. Nero ran and slew the creatures in his way. He searched for them in panic. Nero found them hiding in one of the room. Kyrie screamed and shot a gun. Nero was lucky to avoid it.   
Thank Sparda for demon reflexes.  
“Kyrie, stop. It’s me!”  
"Ne-Nero?" She dropped the gun out of relieved. "I'm so glad you're here..."  
“Are you okay? How’s the kid?”  
Kyrie turned her head. The children bundled at the corner of the room. They cried and hugged him out of fear. It must be a terrifying experience from them. His unconscious father in the same room was safe as well.   
Dante appeared several seconds later. He was happy to see everyone was not harmed. “Hey, I’m going to clean the demon outside. Nero, stay here with them.”  
“Wait, Nero!” Kyrie spoke to him. “The demons are acting weird.”  
“Weird? How?”  
“They knew we're inside but did not break into the house. They-they ignored me when I stepped outside for a bit.”  
That would explain the lack of fighting back. He killed a few demons, but none of them resisted his attack. What was the point of gathering demons without doing anything? A disturbing thought suddenly crept inside his mind. What they are looking for was not in here. “Dante? Where’s Nico?”  
“There are too many demons, so she stayed inside the-“ Dante then understood his worry. “Oh, no.”  
The van was wrecked and empty. Dante and Nero fell to the trick. Since the beginning, Kyrie and the children were not the targets. They were simply a distraction for the real prey. Nero could not maintain his composure. He punched the vehicle in frustration. His mind was clouded with anger.   
He was torn between two choices: saving his father or his friend.   
“Kid. Hey, kid!” Dante shouted. “I know you are mad, but Nico won’t appreciate what you do to her vehicle.”  
Nero was not aware of his strength. Part of the van was bent because of his punch. He sat on the ground, feeling defeated by the situation. "I don't know what to do, Dante. I need to save my father, but Nico...”  
“Look, you cannot bear this burden alone.” Dante stood next to him. “I’m here for you. That’s what family do, right?”  
Nero felt a heavy load being lifted from his shoulder. In the end, they shared the same burden. He stared to the older man with gratitude. Nero mumbled his appreciation in a small voice, “Thanks… uncle.”  
Dante was surprised. “Did you just say, uncle?"  
His face was red, “No!”  
“You did! Wait until I tell Vergil about this.”  
He changed the topic to hide his embarrassment. “Do you have any plan?”  
“I won’t be smiling if I don’t have one!”  
Mrs Charle's had been waiting for them. Nero arrived by himself and gave her the orb without hesitation. This behaviour raised her eyebrow. There was something fishy about his action. She scanned her surroundings. “That bastard is not in here?”  
“Dante?” Nero looked anxious. “No, he had another thing to do. Can I have the antidote now?”  
She did not pay too much attention to it. Perhaps Nero was agitated because of his father condition. Mrs Charle brought the orb to a dark room and put it in a crystal box with sealed magic. She returned with a vial on her hand. “This is the cure. I’ll send the rest of payment tomorrow.”  
Nero was relieved when he gained the antidote. “Thank you!”  
He ran away to the van. Mrs Charle scrunched her forehead. She knew that man was in hurried, but his nervous attitude was suspicious. She was going to rest until another loud explosion occurred in her mansion. The middle-aged woman was dumbfounded. She scurried to the source of the blast and found the orb room had been destroyed. Someone broke the box seal with mere pure force.   
She looked outside the window to see Nero and Dante fled from her house. Dante smirked, holding a pouch of the orb in his hand. Both tricked her with their teamwork. Mrs Charle yelled at the thief with anger. “THAT SON OF A BITCH!”  
Nero talked while running, “How is she?”  
“Well, she is super pissed considering we just fraud her.”  
They almost reached the gate until a burst of light stopped them. Dante and Nero covered their eyes from the blinding flash. When the light disappeared, a female demon flew in the air. Her slim body was covered in black scale, her horns were twisted into a crown, her leg and arm were full of the spike, she had a long thin tail, green light emerged from her body and four demonic wings spread from her back. She summoned multiple magic arrows around her.   
“You’re rascal…”  
The voice was more guttural and hoarse, but they knew who it was. In front of them was Mrs Charle, in her devil trigger form.  
Nero shocked. “You’re a demon?!”   
Dante grinned. “Why did you think I mistake her for one before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Charle: SURPRISE BITCH.  
> Nero: You're a demon?  
> Dante: Always has been.


	12. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil saved the people and Katherine got back Yamato for him. They had a trip to the past for a moment.

Vergil slew the demon and stomped on the corpse. It was an overwhelming fight, but he won. However, his action intimidated people. They were frightened and stood far away from him. Vergil did not blame them. He just slaughtered a five-meter demon in front of mere mortals.   
In their eyes, he must be a monster as well.  
“Hey, wait!”  
Rachel appeared between the crowds, squeezing her way out. She ignored them despite their warning. The crowd pulled her back in, but she pushed them away. The little girl sauntered with hands on her hip. Never was in his entire life he had ever seen a child talked back bravely to him.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Finding Katherine.”  
“Leaving everyone in here?”  
“They are none of my concern.”  
Rachel had a look of ‘I cannot believe it’, yet held her insult. She knew being angry would lead nowhere with Vergil. Using logic to emphasize his tiny empathy might work. “I know you are an outsider and not entitled to help us, but there are children and women in here. Can you at least help us get out?”  
Vergil saw a woman hugged a scared little boy. The scene reminded him of his childhood. A weak kid, hoping somebody would save him from the demons. He scratched the memories from his mind. That man cursed the left humanity inside his heart.  
Vergil put his weapon back and agreed to help. “Fine, but you’re on your own after that.”  
Rachel smiled, satisfied over her victory. “Come on, everyone. We need to get out from here.”   
The crowd was hesitated but followed Rachel. The walk to the surface was one big escort mission. Vergil realized the difference between working alone and protecting people. He had no regard for his safety, but now he must be careful. Vergil could not let the demon slipped from his sight. They finally escaped safely from the place. Now he had to disappear from everyone's eyes. Before he left, a little boy tugged his coat.   
“Thank you, scary Mister!”  
That boy ran back to his mother. The woman gave him a big sincere smile. In unison, everyone showed their gratitude to the stranger. All of them did not say anything but smiling and watching him gone. They knew he had an important thing to do and did not need to be bothered.   
Vergil left the place to look for Katherine. A warm sensation swelled across his chest. He never received help and never helped people before. It was the first appreciation he received in the past ten years.  
Rachel followed him from behind. The faster he walked, the faster she walked. He stopped from a moment and spoke in a sharp tone. “This isn’t a playground. Go back to your house.”  
“I will after I know Miss Katherine is fine.”  
Vergil released one of his swords and pointed it right in front of her face, “Return. Now. I won’t say it twice.”  
The little girl was not moving. She scoffed at his attitude. “Do it. Make her hates you.”  
Vergil frowned. He put back his new katana. “Do whatever you want. Just don’t get in my way.”  
“What? You’re not going to kill me?”  
He sighed. “That would anger and saddened Katherine.”  
Vergil knew Katherine had extreme emotion. In the past, the twin broke their promise to her. They had another bloody mess fight. The next thing they knew, a chair was flying to their direction. No warning, no sign. She smacked both of them relentlessly with it.   
“I tell you (smack) not to fight (smack) but you (smack smack) don’t listen to me!”   
Vergil and Dante could overpower her, but the sight was terrifying. Something inside snapped and unleashed the sleeping beast inside her. What made things worse was the fact that she hit the shit out of them while crying. Katherine obviously did not like violence, but it was the only thing that could make them come to sense. They would only ignore her if she yelled from afar.  
It was the first time Katherine ever got in trouble. Their parent was speechless because their half-human-demon sons were squirming under her mercy. Sparda had to pull her and Eva had to warn her. She said she was not sorry… and would beat both to a pulp if they did something idiotic again.  
It was when he was seven. Who knew what she could do with spell now?  
Their journey was awkward. Rachel spoke first since Vergil would not talk. "How do you know Ms Katherine?"   
“She stayed in our home for a while. She’s just a childhood playmate.”  
“Oh, sure. Just a friend.”  
He wanted to wipe the annoying smug on her face. It the kind of expression people wore when they heard juicy gossip. Vergil was sure this little brat made a fake cheesy scene between him and Katherine inside her head. This reminded him of Dante (which made him even more upset).  
“It’s my turn now. How do you meet her?”  
Her expression went grim. She was reluctant but answered his question. There was sadness in her voice. “My father is a good man. He keeps our house from falling to poverty, but he is bedridden because of his illness…. One day, he collapsed on the street. Big sis Katherine found and brought him home. She helped me nursed him until my father was better.”  
“How about your mother?”  
Rachel glanced at him with a bitter smile. "Don't play dumb. You know the truth."   
He had known it since their first meeting.   
“You’re a half-demon, right?”  
“My mother was a demon. She died from protecting my father and me. The demon said she sullied herself from having a half-blood child." That girl squeezed her apron. Tears fell on her cheek. “Is it wrong that I was born?”  
Her statement hit too close to home. Vergil heard the same thing from a lot of demons. They either said his father was foolish to fall in love with a human or his mother was a whore to give birth to him. He kneeled and got down on her level. Vergil caressed her head to calm her. “It is never your fault. In fact, you ought to be proud of your demon lineage.”  
“You’re strong. Are you half-demon too?”  
"I am. My father was a demon, but my mother was human."  
Vergil looked uncomfortable at the conversation. She was aware he did not like to recall about his family or past just like her. They walked side by side and bonded without speaking. Vergil never thought about it before. There was a possibility that the twin was not the only half-demon in this world.  
“Mister Vergil, what is that?”  
A white wolf appeared in front of them. Vergil recognized it as Katherine’s familiar. It led them to a deep forest. They saw Katherine laid down on the ground. When Vergil cradled Katherine, her body was cold. Fortunately, Katherine was just sleeping. Vergil and Rachel relieved. She might be unconscious but alive.  
“Maybe she will wake up if you kiss her.”  
Vergil glared at Rachel, but the little girl giggled at him.  
Katherine opened her eyes and gasped for air. She woke up from a horrible nightmare. “Ve-Vergil?”  
That woman hugged him without a second thought. Vergil was dazed, but he did not resist. That man was glad Katherine survived the whole ordeal. “Did you have a scary premonition again?”  
She answers with a sniffle. Her eyes then shifted to Rachel. “You found her! Rachel, you’re safe!”  
The reunion was heartwarming. After knowing her well-being, Katherine persuaded Rachel to return. Their journey was not safe for a kid. Not to mention, Rachel had been worried about her father. She had been missing for one and a half-day. The little girl finally went back home.  
Katherine smiled. She pulled something behind her back. “I have something to give to you.”  
His eyes widened. Katherine just gave him Yamato. He could hear the sword hummed on his hand. Vergil stared at her. “Katherine…. This…”  
“I pulled it from the seal of hell gate. It was one hell of a fight. I’m lucky the demon dropped a healing spell after I killed it.”   
“You’re a fool! Why do you force yourself to this extent?”  
“Because it’s important to you, Vergil. It's the only thing remaining from your family, right?”  
He was speechless. His grip on the sword was tighter. This whole time, he focused too much on Yamato despite her existence next to him. A pang of guilt grew in his heart. He noticed a new bruise on her body. Her scar from previous battle had not healed yet, still lingering on her skin. Katherine was beyond exhausted. She must take a short rest before she collapsed.  
“I’m fine. I just need time to recover my magic. You can leave me.”  
Leaving her in weak condition would leave a bad taste in his mouth. Vergil sat down next to her. “I think I will take a rest as well.”  
She knew half-demon had more strength and durability than human. Vergil only stayed because of her. Katherine leaned her head against his shoulder. He let her remained that way. The silver-haired man continued their conversation.   
“How did you know about my family?”  
"When I returned to that house, there was nothing but ruin. People told me about everything then I found…. Mrs Eva's grave, but I didn't find Mr Sparda’s, Dante’s or yours.” There was a pause between her sentences. “Where have you been?”  
“My father acquaintance found and took me as a pupil. He taught me how to use Yamato.” That man was smiling. “I learnt it in your home country.”  
She chuckled. “That explains the way you use iaijutsu. Did you like the food there?”  
They talked and caught up to their missing time. Everything as he was back in their childhood. In the past, three of them would talk or play under the tree. Eva would find the children slept under the shade. Sometimes Dante left two of them with the most irksome grin on his face. Katherine would rest in his shoulder while listening to Vergil’s voice reading his book.   
For once, the nostalgia was not bad.  
Tragedy and time might have changed him. However, deep inside, he still the same person who helped her through the rough times. Vergil took a glance at her face. He was surprised to see a streak tears fell to her cheek. Katherine wiped away the tears, but she could not stop it.  
“Why are you crying?”  
She spoke in the middle of her sob. “Because you can’t, Vergil.”  
The statement made him silent. Vergil was not a hopeless child in the past. He was stronger, more powerful than before. He found a feeling as a weakness. The emotion was nothing but a hindrance to his conquest. As a result, he never showed sadness anymore.  
It was tragic that someone cried for him because he could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero and his mother: beating the shit out of the twin for peace.


	13. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico woke up and found herself in a strange place.

"Ouch… My head is killing me!"  
Nico woke up with a headache. Her last memories were being knocked up by a demon. Despite being kidnapped, she relieved that she was alive. The mechanic stood up only to find herself locked in confinement. Her prison was a cage with a steel bar on a cart. There were two masked people guarded her against escaping. Nico was sure none of these guards was human. She could see a wide opera stage from the wide glasses window in the room.   
The voice of a lovely woman filled the place. The singer stood at the center of the stage. She has an hourglass figure, a skin with vanilla tone and short caramel brown hair. The long dress made her body more endowed. Nico heard a loud sound of clapping after the song was over. She squinted her eyes, everyone in that room wore masks. This must be some sort of hidden meeting.  
The singer finally spoke. Her voice was jazzy. "Welcome to Sabbath! Your wish will come true here. We would like to thank everyone for attending this event. As usual, we would choose one person to have their wish fulfilled."  
After hearing this, the crowd was loud. All of them wanted to be the pick. Fortuna received many tourists recently, but Nico did not expect this…. Sort of, she knew a place with weird religion would have another cult.  
A person brought a box filled with numbers. The beautiful masked lady pulled a paper from it. She looked at the number and smiled. "Today the lucky number is… one hundred three!"  
A woman who Nico assumed was number one hundred three got up to the stage. She was your typical elder woman, white hair, wrinkles all around her face, saggy skin and hunched back. That person walked slowly to the stage with a cane. Nico watched the whole thing without a blink.   
The masked woman asked her to wish, "Tell me, what is your desire?"  
"I want to return to my youth again, to be young and beautiful again."  
She smiled. "Your wish will come true."  
The masked lady touched the old woman. Like magic, the woman age regressed. Her grey-white hair turned blonde, her wrinkle had gone, her skin became smooth and she stood up straight without a cane. The spectators were clapping in amazement. The curtain fell down after the performance ended.   
The guards finally lurched, making her jumped in surprise. They pushed the cart and moved the cage out of the room. "Wait, where are we going?"  
They did not answer her question. Nico and the guards arrived behind the stage. She met the masked woman and lady number one hundred three. For some reason, that lucky guest had an empty look on her face.  
The masked person greeted her. "How is your sleeping? We're sorry for the lack of accommodation."  
"Don't worry. I'll be grateful if you let my ass out of here."  
"Oh, where is my manner. Take her out from there."  
The guards opened the cage and freed her. Nico raised her eyebrow when they let her out. They knew she could not escape easily from the place. Before Nico could speak, the guest screamed in pain. Multiple spikes burst from her body. Nico had to shut herself from screaming. After several minutes of agony, the woman had died from over bleeding.  
"Tch. It's another failure. Well, at least I won't worry about dinner."  
She opened her mask. Her red eyes pupil hinted her demon side. Nico stepped back in shock, recognizing that person. She was the new upcoming solo singer, Rau. There was a demon among human.  
"I'm sorry you have to see that. If someone could not handle being possessed, they ended up dying." She bowed down gracefully. "My name is Alraune."  
"You're the one behind it? But you are-"  
"A human? No, darling. I'm just good at acting. I was an artificial demon in the past. I gained a sense and more power after eating several demons and humans. Then I thought to myself, why settled down for a servant? I don't need to return to hell, my life was nothing to them. I could surpass Mundus or even Sparda in here. Alas, Son of Sparda defeated me."  
"Is that why you poison, Vergil?"  
The demon looked surprised but then laughed wickedly. "Ah, it was such a nice moment. My real target was the younger son of Sparda. He was an obstacle to my plan. I thought the older brother was still under Mundus' influence, so I was surprised to see him covered his brother. It was a nuisance because now I had to face powerful enemies. I could handle the quarter child, but the direct bloodline of Sparda was too much for me."  
Alraune pulled the best melancholic expression she could. "I spent years as a human because I'm powerless. One day, some of my magic returned. However, I am nowhere as powerful as my prime day. After a few investigations, I found the orb was missing. Half of it possessed the other demons. I used this opportunity to enslave a few humans on my own. Sure I got weaker in process, but it was part of the plan. A demon hunter would be forced to stop them and collect all parts of the broken orb. If I can get the whole orb, my power will return."  
Nico just noticed the transformation resembled Ascension Ceremony in her father's files. They obtained the power through research of Hell Gate and fragments of Dark Angel. However, Alraune way was more direct. She used part of her crystalize power and forced demon possession. A weak person would die, but a stronger person transformed into a strong false demon. Because all of them under her order, they all lose their sanity.  
"Then why did you kidnap me? I'm sure it's not for a bait."  
"Well, aren't you a smart one." Alraune walked to a machine covered in clothes. She opened it and revealed something familiar. Nico saw the same similar mechanism on her father's document. It was a machine to make an artificial demon.  
"You see, I was the one who created the underground lab under Fortuna castle. I used it to make a new demon or made myself stronger. My research halted when I was defeated. However, humans discovered it and continued with even better progress. Then I found out about your father and his skill. He died, but her daughter possessed the same ability. This one is broken, but I figure up you can fix it."  
"Well, I don't work free."  
Alraune did not appreciate her attitude. One of the false demons came to her after she flicked her finger. The next thing Nico saw was the demon's arm being ripped with pure force like nothing. Alraune threw then stepped on it like nothing. Nico now terrified.  
"Work if you don't want to lose your arm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico: Now I wish my arm can grow like Nero.


	14. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Alraune came with a price.

“The child is safe. You do not need to continue.”  
Vergil stared at Katherine. Her mission was over, but she still followed him.  
“How about you? You got Yamato back and had enough information about The Order of the Sword. You do not need to stay around in Fortuna.”  
"That demon was Mundus's minion. I must defeat anything related to him. Stand back, this has nothing to do with you. Why do you even insist to go? Is it hatred? Is it vengeance?”  
They stood face to face. Katherine's eyes were as pure as water. It was clear that revenge was not the answer. She had a different purpose in her mind.  
“You see how many lives were lost. I don't want others to go through the same pain. I pursue power to end tragedy like this, Vergil.”  
Katherine had proved herself. She was stronger than she looks. The raven-haired woman helped him fight and solved the puzzle on their way. He would not get Yamato back without her. Vergil could not argue with her contribution to the party.  
“Fine. You can come along.”  
A smile bloomed upon her face. “Thank you!”  
They arrived at an abandoned building. It was located far away in the deserted area of Fortuna. They entered the entrance and saw a blood trail in the entrance. Katherine felt sick, but Vergil paid no mind to it. Both repulsed by disgusting smell the moment they stepped inside. There were stench and horrid in the air.  
The blood trail continued into a room. They followed it and heard the sound of chewing and slurping from a room. Vergil gave Katherine a sign to prepare and pushed the door. That woman closed her mouth and held her scream. In front of them was a mountain of bones and flesh. The demon feasted on the top of fresh corpses. She noticed them and turned around.  
“I’m so happy you receive my invitation, Sparda’s Spawn.” The demon licked the blood on her lips. “How nice of you to bring food to this party!”  
“Hey!” Katherine protested.  
“My, where is my manner.” After snapping her hand, a short red dress wrapped her body. She bowed down politely. “I had no name, but you can call me Alraune since most of my body constructed of it.”  
She put an eyeball to her mouth. “Do you want some?”  
“I’m afraid this will be your last dinner.” He sneered. “No wonder Mundus threw you.”  
The demon did not appreciate his insult. A devilish smirk appeared on her face. She changed her voice into someone else. “Vergil, why do say such a thing?”  
A chill shivered down his spine. He recognized that voice. It belonged to his mother. He felt insulted that the demon tried to impersonate his mother.  
She laughed. "Mundus created me to resemble your mother, but as you can see, I'm nowhere as similar to her. However, I can still mimic some part of her. I heard Sparda had two sons. Judging from your personality, you must be the older brother. The one who abandoned by his mother.”  
Alraune dodged Vergil range attack. That man attacked her without any word. She smiled, knowing her provocation was successful. He hated how she used his mother to mock him. He was left behind alone. For years, he sought power and never relied on people.  
“Vergil, don’t fall for it!”  
He snapped out from his thought when Katherine blocked out an assault behind his back. A demon sneaked through a small portal by Alraune command. Vergil caught up in his anger and did not notice it. For once, he was glad for bringing a companion.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
The demon walked down from the mountain of corpses. “I will surpass Mundus and Sparda.”  
Vergil laughed, “You? Not in a million years.”  
“Don’t try my patience, Son of Sparda.”  
Alraune turned into a gigantic monster. Her body changed into a huge lizard-plant with green scales, big tails, and poisonous breath. Her attack might be powerful, but her movement is slow.  
Vergil proved himself as a capable fighter. His cut was precise and accurate. The Dark Knight managed to drive Alraune to the corner. Before Vergil finished her, a group of lesser demon swarmed him. She changed back into her human form, creating distance between herself and the enemies.  
“I think I understood how it works. I was an easy target with this body.”  
Before Vergil and Katherine moved, she summoned more demons to attack them. "Not going to fight fair, I see."  
She floated above them, flying on air. “Fighting fair is not part of the demonic trait."  
Alraune remained in human form, but now it had horns, claws and tail. Her speed was greatly improved compared to the last battle. The combination of the fast attack on air and summoned demons on the ground was a nuisance. Every time Vergil was going to land a hit, the demon blocked his sword for her. Finishing the small fries were pointless because Alraune kept them coming.  
Katherine was a good supporter. She helped him reaching Alraune with the spectral platforms, healing him when he injured and performed long-range attacks from far. Alraune knew her plan would work without the witch. She slipped out from Vergil’s range and appeared Katherine from behind. That demon grabbed her hand.  
“You are such a pest, woman.”  
She struggled under Alraune's grip. “Let me go!”  
“Such an impudent. I wonder if this will shut your mouth.”  
Alraune snapped one of her fingers. Katherine did not scream, but tears spilt from her eyes. She gritted her teeth to bear the pain. The demon enjoyed her tormented ace. “You have high pain tolerance. I salute that!”  
Something inside his heart was burning. His blood was boiled in rage. His murder intent was stronger than before. Vergil could no longer mask his anger. “You’re damned demon!”  
"That's a really nice expression, but I suggest you don't move if you don't want to see this girl's head rolling on the ground."  
Katherine shook her head. “Just do it, Vergil. Finish me together with her.”  
Vergil’s body was frozen. All he had to do was stabbing both of them. Everything would be over. He could leave Fortuna for good and continued with his plan.  
But why he hesitated?  
“How weak Son of Sparda. You’re disappointing me.”  
Another portal appeared next to them. Alraune was going to use Katherine to escape. However, the young woman had a plan in her mind. A spark of fire appeared out of thin air, and a small explosion struck upon them. It was strong enough to make Alraune released her grip.  
The demon growled. “You-“  
“Enjoy hell, bitch.”  
Vergil ran, using the opportunity to strike a final blow. He stabbed her with his blade. Blood splattered to the air. The demon held her chest and screamed. “NO! I got this far! If I am going to die, I’ll take everyone with me!”  
Alraune surrounded herself with strong demons. She used her last strength to put a barrier. Vergil and Katherine were thrown by the blast. They could feel pure energy concentrated inside the barrier became more powerful. Katherine realized the grasp of the situation. “Stop her Vergil! She wanted to blow herself! If she did that, this place…. No, the whole Fortuna would be destroyed!”  
Vergil slew all of the demons, but the barrier was an invincible fortress. He could not even scratch it. Every time he stroked an attack, it would be absorbed than reflected back. Meanwhile, the energy inside got stronger. They did not have much time before the whole place exploded.  
“Any idea to get us out of this situation?”  
Katherine bit her nail. “I read a book about sealing demon power. I can try the spell.”  
She sat down and took her spell-book from her pocket dimension. Katherine chanted the spell until glowing light of words appeared in the circle. She was successful in trying the spell. However, her body wobbled from the effect. Vergil caught her before she hit the ground. Katherine touched her head. Alraune’s was too strong for her. Sealing her cost a lot of strength and magic. If Katherine forced herself, she would faint and stopped the sealing process.  
“She is too powerful for me."  
Katherine ran out of magic because she helped him. There should be another way to solve this problem before the end came. Only one idea flashed through his mind. “Contract.”  
“What?”  
“Make a contract with me.”  
She was dumbfounded. “Wait, WHAT? Can hybrid even make a pact with a witch?”  
“We don't have many options.”  
They had no choice. Katherine picked another book, muttered a summoning chant and cut her wrist. A magic circle appeared under Vergil's feet. He turned into his devil form without a trigger. Katherine was perplexed because it worked. Nonetheless, she created the contract as fast as possible. “Son of Sparda, The Dark Slayer, Vergil. I hereby summon you to make a contract with me. In exchange for power and knowledge, I'll give you my soul."  
“I accept this contract.”  
Katherine felt a supply of magic power filled her body. The weak seal magic got a strong boost and turned powerful. The barrier cracked and released demonic power to the air. Alraune's body disintegrated into smaller particles. She yelled her last word in rage, "Curse you, Witch of Fortuna!”  
Flash of light blinded their eyes. When she opened her eyes, Alraune had disappeared. In exchange, a drop of orb rolled on the ground. Katherine stared at him, “Is-is it over?”  
Vergil put Yamato on the sheath. “I assume yes. This orb was her crystalize power.”  
“Finally…”  
Katherine collapsed. Vergil shocked and rushed to her side. Her breath was shallow, her body covered in bruises and her temperature was high. Her condition was much worse than before. He called her name in desperation. "Katherine! Katherine wakes up!"  
Vergil brought her back home. Rachel screamed when she saw Katherine unconscious. She helped him taking care of Katherine. Vergil was grateful for the assistance. So far, Katherine had been laid in bed for two days. Her injuries gave her a high fever. She was exhausted to the point she could not use magic to heal herself. They had to depend on the conventional method, having her rest until she recovered.  
Vergil did not understand his irrationality. He was free to leave Fortuna. He travelled far enough and only focused on greater power. That man supposed to stay there for a day, but now everything had disrupted. There he was watching her condition. He hated the thought of losing her when he left. Thinking about it made his chest felt tight in malcontent and disgruntled.  
Fortunately, Katherine opened her eyes on the third day. Rachel was happy when she was awake. The little girl was in tears. “Miss Katherine! I’m so glad you’re okay. You must be hungry. I’ll bring you food!”  
Rachel scurried to the kitchen. She passed Vergil standing beside the door. The little girl gave him a sign to go in. He was relieved when he saw Katherine woke up. Yet, that feeling followed by hopelessness and guilt. He noticed her scars and bruises. Vergil was a failure. He was unable to defend her.  
“I’m sorry. I could not protect you properly.”  
"Vergil!" She sounded angry. "This is not your fault. You are not accountable for it. I followed you because I want to. This is because of my lack of awareness and self-control. I used too many strength during the last battle."  
“But your injuries…”  
“Oh, this? Don’t worry. It will heal on time.”  
“Does it hurt?”  
"A little."  
She almost jumped when he touched her arm. Katherine knew Vergil rarely make physical contact. His actions made her surprised, but it pleased her. The young woman took his hand and put it on her cheek. Vergil chuckled. Everything reminded him of the snowing night during their childhood.  
"I assume you still get cold easily until now."  
She laughed. “I do!”  
The door opened. Rachel brought the food and saw the scene. Katherine's cheek was red, and Vergil turned his head in embarrassment. The little girl stepped back slowly with a grin on her face. “I’m sorry for disturbing. Please continue.”  
“Wait! You don’t disturb anything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How does a witch make a contract with a demon?
> 
> Me: ....
> 
> Me: I just make up something.


	15. Sabbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally met the mastermind behind.

“As I thought of Sparda’s descendant…. You’re truly powerful…”  
Mrs Charle kneeled on the ground. She lost her fight against Dante. Nero was in no shape for fighting, so he stepped on the battle. The Legendary Demon Hunter extended his hand to help her stand up. “Never expected another half-demon exists out there. You’re not bad, even managed to get devil trigger on your own.”  
She was annoyed but accepted his helping hand. “It took me five years of a long experiment just to gain it. Let me tell you, it was not fun."  
Nero ran to them. “Both of you okay?”  
“Not the first time I’m being stabbed by beauty.” Dante sneered. He pulled out his sword from his chest. Mrs Charle frowned because Dante reaction being stabbed was too chill. Even Nero was unfazed by the scene.  
“How do you hide your demonic presence?” Nero asked her. "I still can't believe you're a half-demon!"  
“Hours of research can solve anything.”  
Dante scratched his head. “I probably need to learn that.”  
"It is my lost, I won't follow you any further." She took a long depressing breath. "If you return the orb, the demon would regain its power. Is it really worth it?"  
Dante threw the pouch to Nero. He stared at the yellow crystal on his left hand. His stand did not change. Nero gave Mrs Charle a clear answer. “Nico has been around and helps me. She is more than a friend and becomes an extension of the family. I will not abandon her."  
For a second, Mrs Charle saw a familiar figure behind him. She wiped her eyes. “You’re really are her son…”  
“Did you say something?”  
“I said get out of my house…. You have something important to do.”  
Mrs Charle kicked them out of the house. Nero and Dante left the place without saying anything. The younger man could not help but felt bad for her. She had been generous to them, yet they tricked and destroyed her mansion… again.  
When both returned back home, Dante gave the antidote to Vergil. He was still unconscious since the effect of the poison still lingered on him. Nevertheless, the antidote worked. His complexion was better than before. Nero was glad one problem had solved. They then asked Trish and Lady about any info related to Sabbath. The women arrived on behalf of Dante’s request.  
Lady threw a thick document on the table. “It was an illegal underground activity under an unknown name. One person would have their wish granted. Some went missing, some found dead and some turned demon.”  
Dante leaned on the chair. “Sounds familiar.”  
Nero read the files. He was surprised to see Sabbath was located in that town. “No wonder many people visit Fortuna lately. I cannot believe they were not sightseeing."  
"Rich people are not really interested in history and religion. Life is about the party for them."  
“The Sabbath is attended through a password.” Trish walked with a small envelope. “I managed to get the secret words after sneaking around.”  
“Thank you, ladies! Will never work it out without you.”  
Lady smiled, “That’s sweet, but I will still cut the payment from your tab, Dante.”   
They moved immediately that night. The entrance to the underground was an old restaurant located near the harbour. It had been undergoing construction in the past, yet nothing changed that much. Dante and Nero walked to the reservation counter while wearing a formal suit. The waiter greeted them. "Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"  
Dante leaned to the waiter, “We have a reservation for table number sixty-one."   
The waiter raised his eyebrows but followed the order. "A special reservation. I will show you the place.”   
They passed the eating room to a black door. The waiter opened showed stairs to the dark underground. He led them to Sabbath with a lantern on his hand. Both followed him and amazed. They never thought a place like that would exist under Fortuna. It was a luxurious large hall. There were round tables covered in white clothes, chandeliers lighted up the dim room and a single stage in front of them. Guests dressed up in fancy garments, masks, suits, gowns, and jewellery.  
The mask was a part of the costume requirement. Nero put it on and watched the gathering, “Let’s go, Dante. Time to crash this party.”  
They walked between the crowds. Something inside the building screwed their sense. They did not know which one was human or demon. Both were forced to be on guard the whole time. Whoever created Sabbath knew their opponent.  
The waitresses offered them a drink. They took a glass of martini. Before Nero drank it, Dante warned him. “Don’t drink anything from here. Big chance they put something nasty in that.”  
He threw the liquid inside a pot plant. For an unknown reason, the green fern turned pink.   
Thank Sparda he did not drink it.  
“How are we supposed to look for Nico in this place?”   
“I don’t think we can do that yet...”  
Dante pointed at the crashed chandelier, followed by screams in the dark. They felt the tremor on the floor. The guest ran to the opposite to save their lives. A huge monster walked to their way. It was a combination of demons merged into one. The creature had been upgraded into a stronger and faster demon.  
Dante shouted, “What the abomination is that?”  
“I don’t know!” Nero was as terrified and disgusted as his uncle. “It looks like a mix of demons!”  
They heard a familiar voice in that place. Nico was somewhere in that place. “Nero? Nero is that you? Help, I’m in here!”  
Dante told him to find her while he fought the 'Frankenstein monster’. Nero found her trapped inside a cage. The mechanic looked weaker than usual. Her face lighted up at the sight of her saviour. “Man, I’ve never thought I will be this happy to see you!”  
Nero broke the cage with his bare hand and got her out of it. “Are you okay? What happen?”  
“I’m fine, just starving and overworked. They forced me to fix a machine, or they will break my arm. Ain’t like you, my arms won’t grow back.”  
Nero rolled his eyes, “Sureeee.”  
“How’s Kyrie and the kids?”  
“They’re safe. Lady and Trish are with them. Can you walk?”  
Nico nodded. Both of them fled from the room. By the time they returned, Dante had stepped on the artificial demon. He won without breaking a sweat. “Hey, are you done with the reunion? Time to help your uncle doing some cleanup."   
“Sure, old man. Want to race?”  
When Dante was talking with Nero, a woman stabbed him with a dagger. It shocked him because Dante put too much attention to the monster. He never thought a human could pull such a stunt. Nero recognized that young woman as a maid on his first mission Lily. She tried to escape, but Nero was faster. He slammed her down to the floor. "What are you doing?!”  
“She said my wish would be granted if I stabbed him!”  
“She?”  
They heard a sound of hand-clapping from a stage. Alraune stood on the stage with a satisfied smile. Nico's face went pale when she saw her. "It's her. The demon behind all of this."  
“Welcome, descendants of Sparda! I've been waiting for you."  
Nero growled at her appearance, “You-“  
"That man's face is awful. Are you going to ignore him?”  
Nero turned around and rushed to his side. Dante laid on the floor while holding his injury. The wound was not deep, but the dagger was poisonous. It was the same poison they used with Vergil.   
Dante groaned. He could feel it slowly spreading across his veins. His whole body was hurt. It was as needles entered his bloodstream and pricked him from inside. Dante saluted Vergil to hold this much pain.   
“Are you okay, darling? Perhaps I can ‘blow’ your pain away.”  
“Urgh…. I appreciate the offer if you weren’t trying to kill me…”  
Dante coughed up blood from his mouth. His time was short. He whispered to Nero with his last strength. “Listen. I don’t think I can stay conscious much longer. You have to do this without me.”  
The young man grabbed his hand, assuring the older man he could do it. “Don’t worry, Dante. I got this.”  
“Oh, good. Because I am going to take a long nap now…”  
It was his last word. Dante's head slumped on his hand. Nero gave him to Nico. “Can you take care of him?”  
“It’s not like the old chap can fight. Hey, if she dropped some demonic stuff, you better gave it to me.”  
Nero laughed, “I’m glad you still have time to joke. You better go now, this is going to be a mess.”  
The demon sneered at them. “Do you like my gift? I sent weak demons to your home. Too bad they didn’t kill your sweetheart…”  
Nero knew she tried to taunt him. He hated that it worked. The young man shot a few bullets from Blue Rose and run toward the stage. Alraune dodged it and jumped. She counterattacked with her claw, but Nero sparred it with Red Queen. They exchanged slash and Nero hit her on the ribs. Alraune fell, blood spilt from her mouth.   
Yet the demon smiled in victory.   
He was too late to realize it. Nero was never her target.   
She held the pouch on her hand.   
“Thanks for the delivery.”  
A powerful blast of light blinded him as a sinister laugh rang through the room. She had gained her power back. Alraune had turned into a giant. With a snap of a finger, a huge earthquake shook the ground. Nico and Dante escaped on time, but they had been separated from Nero. She did not have much choice except to trust Nero's ability.  
Nico carried unconscious Dante from the underground to upstairs. She was glad to see her van at the parking lot. Alas, that woman had to go through the restaurant first. It was invested by different species of lesser demons. If she was careful, maybe the demon would not notice them. Nico held her breath, trying her best to move silently.  
But she stepped on a plate.  
“Fuck.”   
The demon looked at both of them. They were easy and harmless prey among the creature. Nico's heart beat fast, knowing her doom was near. Empusa jumped right at them before she had any chance to defend herself. Right in front of her eyes, multiple blue spectral swords stabbed the demon. They had gone in a blink of eyes, sliced to dust.  
“Holy Jeebus!  
A man walked toward her. He pointed at Dante, “Is he fine?”  
A familiar figure came to their rescue. Nico felt relieved, “You come at the right time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at the fighting scene, so I just leave that at CAPCOM, lmao


	16. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight was over. It was time for celebration.

The situation was odd. Despite the occurring demons appearance around the area, none of Arkham’s demon appeared either. He supposed to receive a letter from the summoned demon. However, did not get any news about the location of the next seal. A new problem also arose after the reveal. The Order of the Sword had discovered the underground lab. However, the rest of the residence did not know about it.  
Katherine returned back to her work. Her injury from the demon made a good explanation about her absence. Despite her status as an outsider, people were worried about her. Losing life to the demon was a big deal after all. When she returned home, Vergil saw a new scar on her hand. His face was calm, but his voice filled with anger. “Who did this?”  
“Wait, this is nothing! A demon jumped on me during my way home. Don’t worry, I’ve slain it."  
After the hell-gate was closed, the demons were stuck in the earth and roamed around Fortuna. The knight from the Order of Sword did their best to eliminate the threat. Vergil thought about continued his journey, but reluctant because of Katherine's safety. However, he idled too much on that place. That man must leave for his mission.  
He sat next to her. She was busy reading a letter from her grandmother. His eyebrow raised when he saw a rather young woman with platinum hair stepped on demon’s head. “She looks… young.”  
Katherine laughed. “Well, not every witch is a creepy old woman that rides a broom. Her contract keeps her youth.”   
“What about our contract?”  
"I'm still researching it.” She fixed the glasses on her nose. "The contract works, but only half of it? I can use your power to a certain extent, but I cannot summon you.”  
He frowned, “You try… to summon me?”  
“It- it’s for research purposes." She changed the topic before things became awkward. “Hey, do you want to go out tomorrow? Everyone in Fortuna gets a holiday. It’s the Moonlit Festival! We celebrate the day Sparda won against Mundus for three days.”  
He was there for investigation, not sight-seeing. Vergil might leave Fortuna tomorrow. However, the idea of celebrating his father victory was tempting. Katherine saw this written on his face. She begged him to accompany her. "Please?"  
He sighed, "Fine. I'll leave after the celebration."  
The next day they went out together. Vergil had to wear the clothes of Fortuna citizens. His aura was too dignified for the plain clothes. That man was not excited about the attire either. Katherine laughed when she saw him. His annoyance was gone when she pulled his arm gently. “Let’s go!”   
Their first destination was a restaurant near the harbour. Katherine did not lie about the food. It had been a while since Vergil tastes good food. He really savoured the dessert. Katherine giggled at the sight.  
“You still like chocolate.”  
Vergil realized he was too enthusiastic toward the cake. He made a fake cough to cover his embarrassment. "We’re done eating. I’ll pay for everything."   
Vergil took bundled of cash from his pocket. Katherine saw red splatters on the money. “Vergil, did you mug someone for their money?”  
“… No.”  
She smacked him since that was a straight lie. Katherine paid for their meal.   
The Moonlight Festival was joyful. The street was decorated with flower, some children ran around passed him with a mask, and many people opened their own stalls. Vergil never participated in festival anymore since he was a child. He missed many things in his life.   
They went around Fortuna until she found a silver stand. A pair of ring caught her. After she talked to the merchant, she put it back to display.  
“Why don’t you buy it?”  
“It’s beautiful, but it's expensive.”  
They got back to the house after strolled around. Katherine then explained that the first day was only preparation. On the second day, Vergil left in the morning but came back in the afternoon. They came across a small theatric playing the tale of Sparda. Vergil watched the show from the beginning until it was over. Of course, it ended with Sparda won against Mundus. However, he did not expect the twist at the end.  
“…. After he defeated the hell horde, the Saviour lived among human. He eventually fell in love and married to a woman.”   
The ending surprised Vergil. Katherine whispered at him. "There is speculation that Sparda settled down with human. Maybe they want to add that to their drama.”  
“Little did they know that it was the truth.”  
That day ended after they watched the parade. The next morning, Vergil disappeared without a word. Katherine was disappointed, but she was not surprised. He was after power, nothing could stop that man.   
What surprised her was his return in the night.  
“Vergil? I thought you-“  
“Leave?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“I promise to spend the day with you, right?”  
Katherine was happy since he remembered their promise. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow her. They went through the window and climbed to the rooftop. The sight of lights between the dark was beautiful. A lot of lanterns lit up to the sky.  
“Every last day, people in Fortuna lit up a lantern and flew it to the sky. This tradition is passed down by Sparda to remember his fallen comrade. I have two lanterns here!”  
Vergil never even knew such a tradition exist. However, he knew very well his father would honour his fellow knights. He lighted up a lantern and let it flew across the sky. They watched the night until all lantern was gone.  
Both returned back inside the house. “Why did you leave without saying anything this morning? You got me worried.”  
“Give me your hand.”  
The young woman was confused at his reply, but she did what he asked. Vergil dropped a pair of the ring to her hand. Katherine was speechless. It was the same ring from the silver stand.  
“I helped people with demon extermination and received payment.”  
“Vergil, I can’t accept this.”  
“Nonsense. I buy this for you.”  
He put the ring on her finger. There was a warm feeling swelling in her chest. Tears fell down to her cheek. Vergil shocked when he saw it. “What’s wrong? You don’t like the present?”  
“No! I like it. I don’t know why the tears won’t stop.”  
Her heart was overwhelming by emotion. It was the peak of happiness in her life. She glanced at him and realized her feeling.   
Katherine loved Vergil, she always had been.  
“Thank you.”  
She still had one more ring on her hand. Katherine put it on his hand. “I’ll give the other pair to you. This ring has aquamarine stone on it. Sailor believes it has the power to protect them from the sea. I think you need it more than me.” She then looked at his gloves, “Oh, silly me. You don't use a ring.”  
“It’s okay, I will save it.” He put it inside his coat pocket.  
The radio played a piece of music. They recognized the familiar sound. “Vergil, this is your favourite. It is from Singing in The Rain!”  
She spun in the room. Her long black hair and long flowing skirt followed her movement. She danced lightly, feet moved between the floor and air. Katherine glowed in the light. Vergil was enchanted by the scene.  
“Without music, life would be a blank to me.”  
He chuckled. “Is that Jane Austen?”  
Katherine clapped both of her hands, “You read her work? I guess you’re a romantic person deep inside.”  
"My mother read Emma, and I was simply curious. I ended up reading the whole book while waiting for my turn to dance.”  
“Was it when you and Dante had a dancing lesson?"   
Vergil scoffed. "How could I forget? Dante kept stomping on my mother's feet. You peeked at us and joined the lesson.”  
“Do you still remember how to dance?”  
She challenged him. He walked closer then extended his hand “May I have this dance?”   
Katherine giggled and accepted his offer. They danced inside the house with his favourite music. Katherine watched his expression. She never thought Vergil would smile like this again. He deserved to be happy after all of these tragedies. She closed her eyes and hugged him in the middle of the dance. “Thank you for staying with me.”  
Vergil was frozen for a moment. He could feel her. He felt her breath across his skin. Her warm body leaned against his chest. The smell of magnolia and peony clung on her. His heart and body betrayed him. He hugged her back and continued their dancing.   
He heard her loud heartbeat between the music.  
Or was it his own heartbeat?  
He wanted nothing with this emotion stirred inside him. He supposed to be out pursuing strength. Yet he found himself danced in that small house. An unknown feeling tugged his heart. It was suffocating, it was heartache and it was painful. At the same time, it was peaceful and it was fierce.  
He wanted her to say pure, yet he wanted to corrupt her. He wanted her to be free, yet belong to him. He wanted to protect her, yet controlled by him. This contrast feeling baffled him. Perhaps his human and demon part fought for her inside him.  
“Vergil, are you okay?”  
Her words brought him back to the world. The man simply nodded. Katherine had surprised him in these couple of days. That woman was stronger than he thought. She endured everything with a smile upon her face, a similar trait with his mother. She showed him strength, devotion and tenacity.  
Vergil did not understand himself.   
He pulled her face closer. They kissed for the first time.  
It felt weird, as the time was frozen around them. The heartbeat sound was louder than before. When their lips were separated, both fall silent. Vergil realized his mistake. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-“  
His words died on his lips when Katherine kissed him back.   
Both separated their lip. Katherine's face was red. "That's my first kiss."  
“If it makes you better, that’s my first too.”  
They laughed then everything went silent. Both stared at each other. They held hands and kissed one more time. It was long and passionate. Vergil tilted his head, try to pull her into a deeper kiss. Katherine could feel the electricity of pleasure through his body. She tasted sweet in his mouth. Tears spilt from Katherine's eyes. Her breath was disorganized, and she gasped for air. When the kiss ended, saliva dripped between their mouths.  
The night passed in a blink of eyes. He woke up when the sunlight hit his eyes. Vergil wondered what just happened. He scanned his surroundings to see the scorched wall. The young adult remembered everything. He was thinking about his deed.  
“Did last night really happen? Did he just do the thing? Did he just rip her clothes because he was that impatient? Did he bite her all over the body just to show she was his? What more important was…. Did he just turn to devil form in the middle of… THAT?!”  
His head filled with a mix of confusion and embarrassment. He knew how human biology worked in the book. However, there was no source explaining about the demon. He was glad no one saw his flushed face.  
Vergil opened the window to see the city. Fortuna was peaceful in the morning. Katherine finally woke up and winced in pain. Her back, hip and leg were sore. At first, she was confused about why Vergil stood in her room. After looking at her naked body and bite marks, she remembered the night.   
He gave her a weak smile. “I’ll fix the bed.”  
She just realized the bed was broken. Katherine nodded in embarrassment.  
Vergil spent a few more days in Fortuna. It was almost a week. He now understood why his father settled down. Fighting strong enemy was a pleasure, but having a house to return healed his exhaustion. The city was the right place for him. Because the place was near the Hell Gate, the demon never disappeared. He could make a living by killing demon and Katherine would always be next to his side.   
Vergil had accepted a job from an old couple. Demon blocked the shortcut to their home, forcing them to walk through the long road. He slew the last Scarecrow and received his payment. They were grateful for his service. "Thank you, young man. Now we can go through here."   
The pay came with a bonus. Vergil stopped by in the florist to buy white roses. He wanted to surprise Katherine by returning early. When he got back, he saw Katherine passed on the same street. Vergil frowned. He hid between the crowds and followed her.  
The bouquet of rose fell to the ground.  
He felt betrayed when he saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep thing stay PG15, no smut! :v
> 
> Upcoming angst in the next two chapters.


	17. Final Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for the final boss.

“DIE SPARDA BLOODLINE!”  
She was an easy target with a big body. Her tail attack was deadly, but her movement slow. Nero could dodge her without breaking a sweat. Unfortunately, it was just the beginning. She retorted to humanoid form and gained more movement.  
The situation reversed when the next phase began.  
She was faster than before. Alraune even grew a pair of the wing to lift him to air then threw him to ground. Nero must spar her air assault before getting caught in her assault. The situation went worse when she summoned demons from the portal. It pissed Nero since he was forced to slay on the lesser demon. That gave Alraune an opening when his focus was shifted.  
“Ganging up on me? I see you love fighting dirty.”  
“You didn’t expect a demon to play fair, did you? Are you getting tired?”  
“The party is not over yet.”  
The demons came to him without limit. Nero was afraid this would end up bad if they prolong the fight. The demon mocked did not help either.  
“Such a strong man. You’re a quarter demon, right?”  
“Got a problem with that?”  
“No. It was the opposite. What a pity that I cannot kill you with my special poison. It took long years to make it inside my body. I’ve used the one in my body and the spare on Sparda’s sons. It’s deadly enough to kill a demon. The poison even inflicted damage to the mighty Mundus. How unfortunate that he caught me. I’m lucky enough to survive and built my own kingdom. Human was easy to manipulate as long as you’re beautiful.”   
She trembled in pleasure. Her face filled with ecstasy. “Ah, I want to watch death wring their arm around you! You would be dead in minutes because of a lack of resistance.”  
Nero knew she stated the truth. The poison put two strongest persons he knew into a coma. The young demon slayer turned into his devil trigger form, attacking her in the air. She was quite surprised and disturbed at the same time.  
"You have a demon form?" She laughed. “I guess I am being easy to you. Allow me to end it.”  
Multiple portals surrounded him. She jumped into one of the portals and gone from his sight. A cut pierced him in the shoulder, followed by multiple slashes all across his body. Alraune lashed out strikes between the portals. Demons swarmed him when Nero fell down. He managed to stand up and slew them. Alraune wanted to drain his strength.   
It was not enough. Nero needed more power. His weapons were not strong to inflict heavy damage. The more she dragged the fight, the bigger his chance to lose. Nero was thinking of a way to solve his problem. The Devil Hunter remembered Mrs Charle and her gift. He had to gamble his way to win.  
Concentrate Nero. You got this!  
He did not use the devil trigger, but his eyes changed colour to gold. Fire entwined Red Queen. He swung his sword at Alraune. The demon flinched, she received damage by fencing his attack. His attack had to be evaded. Nero must finish this battle as fast as possible. His sword was on the verge of broken from overheating. Using magic also depleted his power.  
She flew to the air, fleeing from the sword range. Nero shot Blue Rose. The bullet wrapped in blue fire. The trigger impact effect was more powerful than before. If he was a normal human, it would break his bones. The combination of magic and artillery was successful. Alraune did not have time to par or dodges it. The bullets hit her face and causing her to scream in pain. She fell to the ground while covering her bleeding eyes.  
“This power... That golden eyes…. No, it could not be!” Alraune stared with hatred. "So you survive after all!"  
“Need a break? I think you’re losing your mind now.”  
A wicked laughed came from her lips. “My mind is clearer than before. I forget it. Of course, you don't know her. You’re just a newborn.” She healed his eyes and stood in front of him. “I’m talking about your mother.”  
Nero was frozen, “My… mother?”  
“She was the wench who sealed my power, along with your father! If it was not for her, I would have surpassed other demons! The fact that you are the son of both is really an eyesore!"  
“Where-where is she?”  
“Isn’t the answer obvious? Ten feet underneath the ground.” She chortled until Nero glared at her. “Don’t look at me, I’m not the one who killed her. Your Sparda bloodline makes her a target.”  
“That’s impossible! My mother abandoned me in front of the orphanage!”  
“The demon followed her after all. You would not stand in here if she kept you.”  
Alraune began to tell him the event in the past twenty seven years ago.


	18. Leaving Behind Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil made his decision and left Fortuna, but...

Vergil watched Katherine slept next to him. He tucked a strain of hair from her cheek and brushed her long hair with his finger. It would be the last time he saw her. That man decided to leave Fortuna. He stood up from the bed and changed his clothes. Vergil stared at the small house and walked away.   
The night air was cold. It reminded him of his first arrival in Fortuna. He almost reached the border of the town. All he had to do was finding a ship. However, a soft voice called his name.  
“Vergil, where are you going?”  
Vergil turned around and saw Katherine was standing behind him. She had been running to find him. That woman left in a hurry without wearing a shoe or coat. Vergil cursed his hesitation. He should have left that afternoon since now Katherine caught him leaving her.   
That woman was confused. She walked forward, but he stepped back. “Vergil, are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m leaving, Katherine.”  
“What? But…”  
“Why did you lie to me? Why did you burn the letter?”  
Her expression was distorted, a mix of aghast and regret. Guilt painted across her face. She was the one who destroyed Arkham’s letter and slew all demon who sent him the letter. She had been doing it to prevent his departure.  
Her voice was strained. “I… I know you will leave once you read the letter. You have been breaking the seal to Sparda’s power.” She trembled. “But I cannot let you go! I saw a vision, Vergil. Yamato was broken, you are heavily injured and being swallowed by darkness. I don’t want that to be your future!”  
Katherine forced herself to smile and extended her hand, “Come back, Vergil. You don’t need power. We can live together in happiness.”  
Vergil heard desperation behind her sweet words. He realized it was her way to lure him in. It was sickening how he fell for it. He refused to be trapped for the second time. Vergil turned around without saying anything to her. Katherine bit her nail. He did not know what he would face. She could not let him leave, not like this.  
A fireball flew on his direction. Vergil was fast enough to dodge it. He looked at Katherine in awe. She just used a spell to assault him. That woman was reluctant to fight but would not back down.   
“I will stop you, Vergil! I don’t care how I do it!”  
He growled, “Get back, Katherine.”  
“No! You don’t know what you’re doing!” She screamed. “You just want power, so you never get hurt again!”  
That word snapped something inside him. A spectral sword dashed, grazing her cheek. Vergil did not understand his abrupt reflex. He just attacked Katherine.   
“Katherine, I-”  
“You know it, don’t you? Your true reason for pursuing power.”  
The fight was inevitable. Katherine attacked him relentlessly, forcing Vergil to use Yamato. Each blow was painful and torturous. None of them wanted to put down their weapon.  
“Why did you return that day? Why didn’t you just leave? Why did you hold me that night?”  
Vergil had no answer to her question. Katherine tried to drag him back with words and power. She coughed up violently, blood spilt up from her mouth. However, her eyes were not wavering. She would do anything to get him back, even if it killed her. Vergil hated the fact that she waged death over him.  
He had to end it.  
Human was fragile. Human was born weak and inferior. Human unable to defend themselves against stronger enemies. Since the beginning, the result was clear. She lost the battle. Vergil caught her before she hit the ground. Katherine stared at him with eyes of a broken woman. Her hand kept hitting him, but it was not hurt. She had lost all of her strength during the fight. Eventually, Katherine stopped and cried in his chest. “Please don’t go. Please…”  
They started the same way, losing their family and growing in pain. At the same time, they were also very different. Vergil fought to pursue power while Katherine fought to stop the tragedy. He threw his emotion, but she embraced it. He pushed people from his life, and she accepted them. He thrived for perfection and more strength while she was content with her life.  
The more attached he was, the harder it was for leaving. What was the point of staying if he could not protect her? He did not want to remember the pain of losing someone he dear. It was foolish of him to live in the same world as her. He repeated countless sins and did not deserve such a blessing. Vergil wanted more than living in a peaceful city. He needed more power to defeat his brother and governed hell.  
“My existence would just bring you harm.”  
"You have another choice, Vergil. Think about it one more time…"  
He kissed her forehead for the last time. Vergil bid her farewell with a weak smile. “Goodbye, Katherine.”  
“Vergil-“  
He made her unconscious in one attack. Vergil carried her back to her house and put her on the bed. He noticed a trail trace of tears on her cheek. That man never thought he would be a reason for her sorrow. He wiped it with his finger, caressing her beautiful face for the last time.   
He would leave this guilt and the rest of his emotion behind him.   
When she woke up, the morning had come. Next to her bed was nothing. It was as he never been in there. The only remain was the ring on her finger. A suffocating mourn and endless despair filled her chest.   
When Rachel opened the door, everything was a mess. Katherine knocked and threw every furniture in rage. Tears were flowing from her eyes. That man left her broken-hearted, bearing the consequences. Rachel knew everything and hugged Katherine, the only thing she could do to calm her sorrow. In the middle of her cry, she bitterly spoke about her failure.   
"I'm sorry, Mrs Eva. I'm failed…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have angst in my tag for a reason. Vergil and angst is good shit.
> 
> I like to think Vergil don't want to talk about Nero's mom for multiple reasons. One, being Nelo screws his memory. Two, he split with his lover in a bad term. Pretty sure having one stand then leaving the girl like will not end up in a good relationship.


	19. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle reached its conclusion.

One of Nero biggest fear was knowing his mother died protecting him. Deep down, he lived in denial. He always thought his mother abandoned him. She was alive out there without him. That way, Nero would not feel guilty about his life. He kept repeating it in his mind like a chant.  
Now that fear had become a reality.  
"Oh dear, it's all written in your face. It is too late to feel bad." The demon flew again in the air, snickering at his figure. "I did not kill her, but I did watch how she slowly succumbed to death. She cried out your father's name at the last moment. How pitiful.”  
Alraune smiled at him. “If only you were not born.”  
She commanded her minion to assault him and disappeared into one of her portals. The demon attacked him under her order. Nero was filled with rage, ruthlessly murdering the demons. Emotion took him over. Alraune used the opportunity to pull a sneak attack in the middle of his battle. She struck him and immediately went back to her dimensional portal. If Nero focused on her, the demon would attack him. But if he switched his mind to the demon, Alraune would attack him.   
Three Hell Vanguards jumped on him. Nero screamed, slaying the demon in front of him. His right leg suddenly stopped moving. Nero realized it was broken from the fight. One of the demons used the opportunity to stab his left arm. Nero gritted his teeth and bore the pain. He used his spectral wing to throw the demons away, creating distance from his enemies.  
Nero was exhausted, he could not fight with his condition. The Demon Hunter hoped his healing factor worked faster. He used Red Queen to stand and used Blue Rose on his left arm. It drained every inch of his energy. Nero kept shooting at the demon before they got closer.   
But Alraune appeared behind him.   
She pulled out her claw, aiming to dig out his heart. Nero was far too late, he would not be able to avoid the attack. He shut his eyes in fear.   
All he heard was a voice of sword blocking the attack.   
Nero opened his eyes. Vergil was standing in front of him, protecting his son.   
“What did I told you about keeping a cold head in the battle?”  
The young man was surprised. “Why are you in here?”  
“Helping. I saw Dante outside. My awful feeling is correct, after all.”  
Nero felt pathetic. “Sorry to show you my weak side.” He tried to stand up, but his leg was throbbing in pain. The injuries were not healed yet. Vergil offered his hand to help him. However, Nero noticed his father's hand trembled. His father face was pale.  
You're not recovering, are you?"  
“I’m afraid not.”  
“One injured man and poisoned man. I guess we have to team up.”  
Alraune was mad when she was Vergil. Nero saw terror and fury in her eyes. "Son of Sparda! How could you still alive? That poison supposed to kill you!"  
“I have to thank you for that. I gained some memories during my slumber.”  
“I should have murdered you when you were weak!”  
The demons emerged back from the ground after she went to her portal again. Vergil and Nero stayed close. It was amazing how they finally synchronize to defeat the same enemy. Vergil swung Yamato, cutting demon on Nero's left side. Nero shot a bullet, passing Vergil's head and hit a demon behind him.  
The Dark-Hunter whispered. “Listen, Nero. I want you to focus on Alraune and let me handle the small fry.”   
“What? No! I can handle-“  
“I trust you to watch my back.”  
Nero scratched his head. “I can’t really refuse if you put it that way.”  
Vergil wiped down the ground with the demons while Nero chase after Alraune’s Every time she appeared, Nero laid one attack on her. She was no match for both of them, but Alraune never cared about her life. She would do anything for victory if that meant dragging everyone to hell with here. There was no one to seal her power now.   
“Curse you both!”   
The demon gathered around her. There were too many enemies to handle in front of him. When Nero swung Red Queen, it broke from overheating. He lost his primary weapon in a critical situation. Before he moved, Vergil cleared the path with one powerful blow. Nero looked at his father. He threw Yamato with a small smile on his face.   
“Go.”  
Alraune was shocked when all of her guards defeated. She flew to the air, but Nero caught up. She sparred Yamato with her claw. However, a bullet blew her shoulder. Before they separated, Nero gave Blue Rose to Vergil. He shot her when she was distracted. Nero used the opportunity to stab her.   
Both fell down and fought in the air. Nero thought the fight would end, but it was not over. She pulled out the blade from her chest. Nero pushed it, but the demon overpowered him. Alraune was smiling because she proves her strength.   
Then she felt a pang of pain in her chest.  
The demon looked at his back. The flat ground had turned into a spike, piercing her lung and heart. Blood gushed out from her mouth. She glared at his opponent. Nero had planned everything until that moment.  
“I’m glad I learn that spell.”   
The spell wore off. Alraune did not have time or enough demonic power to heal herself and fell to the ground. That demon laughed at her pitiful state. Nero walked forward with Yamato in his hand.  
“This is the end.”  
She chuckled. “I never thought I will face death. It is not as bad as I thought. At least... I die on the hand of a handsome man."   
Nero stabbed her right in the chest. Light cracked on her dried skin. The demon disintegrated from head to body, disappearing into nothing but dust. Nero kneeled on the ground, feeling beyond exhausted. Vergil ran to Nero to see his condition.  
"I didn't know you can use a gun."   
“Don’t tell Dante, he would use it for teasing.”  
“Is it over?”  
“Yes.”  
"Oh, good. Finally, I can…"  
Nero closed his eyes. Vergil caught him before his body hit the ground. “Nero!”  
“I’m fine… just… tired.”  
Vergil relieved. He gently put his son on the ground and turned around. “Hop on.”  
Nero groaned. “Piggyback? No way! Can we do this the normal way?”  
“Your leg is still broken. I believe you are too exhausted that your demonic healing did not work.”  
Nero was embarrassed, but he had no choice. “… Don’t tell Dante about this.”  
Vergil carried him outside. Nero somehow fell asleep on his back. He deserved a long-good rest. When they were out of Sabbath, Morrison and the girls were waiting for him. The family returned back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good dad Vergil brings warmth to my heart.


	20. Last Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine last effort to save her son.

It was not supposed to end like this.  
She left Fortuna before people found out about her pregnancy. Everyone only remembered her as a librarian who moved to the mainland. Katherine left no trace before returning back to her hometown.  
Her baby was beautiful. His eyes were as blue as the sky, and his silver hair was shining under the light. Her feature barely appeared on his face. Part of her heart was breaking. There was no doubt that he was Vergil’s son. Nevertheless, Katherine loved the child. After all, the tiny kid was part of her wish.  
However, the happiness was short-lived.   
The demon found out about her son. They broke the barrier and chased her out, but Katherine managed to escape. She must seek help somewhere, but the demon kept getting in her way. That woman was forced to run away back to Fortuna. Katherine could not believe she came back to the place where everything began.   
It was only a matter of time before her enemies caught up. Katherine was dreadful. As long as she was alive, they would found about her child. She thought about any possibility to keep her only newborn safe. In the middle of thinking, she passed the orphanage.  
She had to abandon him.  
Her hands were trembling, and her heart was torn apart. Fate was cruel. There was no other way. She must give up the only precious thing won her life.  
"I only hold you for a moment. However, your existence is everything to me. Please, survive…"   
Katherine kissed her son for the last time. She wrapped him in the black blanket then put him right in front of the door. Before she left, her baby was crying. Katherine turned back for a moment, trying to reach the child. However, she had made up her mind. Katherine bit her nail and ran to the opposite side. Tears fell down into her pale cheek.   
The demon finally found her when she reached the harbour. They snatched the bundle from her arm. It fell and rolled to the ground. The demon roared in anger after being tricked by a decoy. “Where is the child?!”  
Katherine forced herself puts a brave smile. "I sealed Sparda's power inside him. Right now, he is just a normal baby. You will never found him!"  
The demon attacked her relentlessly. In the first place, it was impossible to win. Katherine lied on the pool of her blood. Her skin was full of scar and bruise, her bones were broken, and her rib stabbed the lung. Breathing never felt so hurts. Katherine would not survive the injuries.  
She watched fog as it came out from her mouth. Katherine was alone. The demon had left because they knew she would die slowly from her wounds. Her eyes were dim, and her body went cold. There were too many regrets in her life. Katherine left everyone without a message, never had a wedding or lived a peaceful life she wanted. Her biggest regret was her newborn. Katherine could never watch him grow.  
She knew her son would grow resenting her, but he survived. That was all that matter.   
The darkness pulled her deep. Her eyelid felt heavy. Flashes of memories passed her. Shee remembered that man, their first meeting, their journey, their fateful night and their separation.   
“Vergil…”  
A beautiful dream appeared before her demise. Katherine saw the future of her son, he grew up to a fine young man. His appearance resembled his father. Vergil came closer and stood next to him. Dante then joined by jumping at them. Both were angry and pushed him away.  
Katherine smiled. If the vision was true, one day her son would be reunited with his family. Nero would not be alone. She was satisfied with that hope and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking: There are two possibilities for Nero's mom, she gave him up or died. Remember in the novel Nero was found wrapped in a black blanket in front of the orphanage. The dying one during giving birth was weird because it means her midwife will put Nero in a normal - legal way instead of putting him right in front of the orphanage. So Nero's mom must be leaving him.  
> The next question is, whether she is alive or not. :(


	21. Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story.

When Nero opened his eyes, he saw a familiar ceiling. That young man was glad to be back. His heavy injuries healed thanks to good rest. Nero realized he had been sleeping for a long time since his body was stiff.  
“Hello, handsome. Like your view?”  
Dante laid on his right side. He had one hand behind the head, suggestively opened his legs with full shit-grin on his face while winked. Nero smacked his uncle’s face with a pillow. Vergil who sat across them woke up after hearing the noise.  
The worst way to wake up.  
Kyrie entered the room and saw the patients had woken up. “How do you feel? I’m sorry we put you in one room. We think it will be better to put injured people in the same room. You and Dante are in critical condition. Vergil insisted on taking care of you both.”  
Nero stared at his father. It was hard to read his face.  
Dante asked her, “Kyrie, how long I’ve been sleeping?”  
“Two days.”  
“No wonder I’m starving.”  
Kyrie brought them foods. They ate the food in silence while listening to Nico's information. Mrs Charle had a spare antidote from previous materials. She was surprised when Lady and Trish visited her house. They paid her with money in exchange for the antidote. Both of them were downstairs to see Dante.  
“Yo, the fancy lady will come. Better prepare your ass before she stomps in the house.”  
Mrs Charle arrived in her luxurious car. Kyrie made her drink to buy them some time for dress-up. Dante and Nero saw her sat on the sofa drinking her tea. She looked displeased at them.  
“You both look like shit.”  
Dante smiled, “Thanks! You look pretty.”  
“Compliment would take you nowhere.” She threw an envelope to the table. “That’s your payment.”  
Nero was surprised at the amount of the money. He did not deserve the reward, "But we tricked you..."  
"You killed the demon. That was the matter. I think it deserves a reward."   
He gave some of it to Dante. The broke man touched, hugged his nephew and dramatically spoke his gratitude. However, all of it lost for his antidote, Mrs Charle's house cost and his debt to Lady. Dante cried in the corner with only five dollars in his hand.  
Mrs Charle put her cup on the table. She was nervous then turned her head at Nero. “Where is Vergil?”  
“I’m here.”  
That man heard the conversation from the next room. When Vergil saw her, he was frozen. She stood from her seat and walked toward him. Without hesitation, that woman slapped Vergil.   
Trish was in awe, “I cannot believe this.”   
“Wow, did that just happen?” Lady asked the younger twin.   
Dante was as shocked as the ladies. "Shit, I need to watch this until the end!"  
Vergil did not flinch. Nero was going to help him, but Vergil stopped his son. He deserved that slap. That man smiled at her with a sad gaze on his eyes.  
“Long time no see, Rachel. You have grown up. ”  
Everyone's attention now pointed at Mrs Charle, or her real name, Rachel. Her expression was full of anger. She was going to hit him again but held herself. The mask on her face cracked. She wept, tears fell from her eyes. Rachel grabbed his collar and spoke bitterly. “I believe you will make Miss Katherine happy but you just… left her. Why did I trust you?”  
Vergil could not speak. The whole room went silent. Kyrie (bless that woman) helped them sorted things out. She managed to make Rachel calmed down. After a few minutes passed, that woman began her story.  
“Katherine left the place immediately after finding out about her pregnancy. A lineage of Sparda in the middle of the religion was a recipe for disaster. Everyone only remembered her as someone who got back to her hometown. I never thought she would return.”  
Kyrie gasped. "Oh…. That's why nobody knows Nero's mother."  
Nero felt a big knot on his stomach. He remembered the other children mocking his mother as a prostitute because nobody knew her origin. His blood boiled when he thought about the past. That was the reason why nobody knew about his mother. His mother gave birth to him outside Fortuna. If someone was pregnant or gave birth, they would have the data on her.   
“We exchanged a letter to each other before it suddenly cut off. The last news I got was the fact that she had sealed the Sparda’s bloodline in your right arm.”  
Nero looked at his right arm. No wonder his hand transformed in the past.  
“After that, I never received any news. She had… gone. I travelled around the world to find confirmation about her well-being. After a while, I gave up. Deep inside, I knew Katherine was no longer live in this world. Then I heard the news about a demon hunter with white hair in Fortuna and returned immediately. I thought it was the bastard that left her, but I found someone else instead. At one glance, I knew you are her son. I feel a complicated feeling for you. When I saw you, I felt mad. You are definitely 'that man' child but… you act like her. You're kind, emotional yet love your family dearly.”   
For the first time, Rachel smiled at him. "She will be proud to have you as a son. If only you resemble her more…”  
Nero felt a tug at his heart. He almost cried in front of everyone. Knowing that his mother loved him brought a mixed feeling. Suddenly, Nero found something strange. Rachel's last word was odd. Finally, the realization hit him. “Wait, is this why you hate my face?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? I HATE that man.” He pointed directly at Vergil. “WHY WERE YOU BORN WITH HIS FACE!”  
"Whoaa, rude," Dante added. He had the same face as his twin after all.  
After satisfied indirectly insulting Vergil, Rachel stood up from her seat. “I have nothing left to tell now. I’m going home.”  
“Already?” Nico was surprised. “You can stay for dinner.”  
“No, eating next to that man will spoil my appetite. I will take my leave now.”  
Before she left, Rachel spoke in front of Vergil. “I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“I have to drop Katherine's last message. She always wants to say thank you. If you didn't stop her, this child wouldn't be born."  
“I see…”  
“You have a great son. Take care of him. Don’t disappoint me for the second time.”  
She walked outside without turning back. Nero spoke at her for the last time before she left the house. "Mrs Charle? No, Mrs Rachel? You are welcome to come to this place."  
Rachel did not look back, but she waved her hand to him.  
She left them with some of Katherine’s belonging. Dante stared at a photo of his childhood. The twin lost it on fire, but Katherine kept it safe. Small Katherine was standing between him and Vergil. Katherine had a soft smile on her face, holding both of the twin hands. Dante's face was full of grin while Vergil looked aloof in the picture. He remembered his parents wanted a picture with her for the last time.  
Dante never thought that last time would be ‘literal’.   
He missed her. Since the beginning, Dante did not have many friends. Katherine was an extended sibling he never had. Teasing, fighting and competing against his brother was fun, but Katherine was different. She played along with his childish remark, helping him pranking Vergil and cheering him when he was down. She made him feel less depressed about his life, treating him like an equal instead of some sort of hybrid monster.   
“Heh, can’t believe you are the type that would bang the childhood sweetheart.”  
Vergil was annoyed, “Did you come just to insult me?”  
“No, I’m just… surprised.” He sat next to his brother. “I always think whoever Nero’s mother is, she has to be special. Everything makes sense now. Katherine was close to you. She probably the only person in the world who able to drop your guard.”   
Now the older twin raised his eyebrow. Dante read his relationship like an open book, which was rare. The younger twin chuckled while scratched his head, "You know, she used to send letters to my office, but I never replied it. I did not want to drag her into this demonic business. She gave up after the fifth letter. I thought she married a random nice guy and settled down somewhere. I never guessed that-“  
Vergil cut his sentence. “This is my fault.”  
“Don’t blame yourself.”  
“I abandoned her!” Vergil exploded with anger. Dante knew his twin was mad to himself. “She cried and begged me to stay. I should have listened to her instead of pursuing my obsession. If I did not leave Fortuna, Katherine would be safe and Nero-“  
Vergil was silent. His thoughts were shifted to Nero. The revelation about his mother shocked him to the core. That child supposed to listen to the truth from his mouth.   
Dante watched confusion spread on his brother's face. “God, both father, and son were awful at this family ties. Well, I was one to talk.”  
He tapped his brother's shoulder. "You owe him an explanation. It's time to make it right."   
“Do you think I still have a chance?”  
“Better delayed than never.”  
Vergil went along with his plan much to his surprise. "Thank you, Dante."  
“Hey, everything for my dearest brother.” He giggled. “Tell me the detail of your one night stand after that.”  
The older sibling had a smug smile on his face. “Bold of you to assume it was one night.”  
He left with a victory while leaving dumbfounded Dante.   
Vergil found Nero on the rooftop. He stared at the picture of his mother. Rachel received it in her last letter and gave it to him. For the first time, Nero saw a glimpse of a woman who gave birth to him.  
“Nero, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
Vergil knew it was a lie. Nero cracked voice gave it away. He walked closer and sat next to him. The older man braved himself to speak. "I'm sorry for not speaking sooner."  
"You should be. I couldn't believe I know my mother from others. Now I'm bombarded with more questions" He glared at his father. "I always thought my mother hated me because she abandoned me in front of the orphanage."   
“That’s preposterous. Katherine loves children. Even Rachel attached to her.”  
Nero never met her mother, but Vergil did. He had no choice but to trust him. Nero felt a strange sentiment. "Why did she even give birth to me? She knew how dangerous it was.”  
Vergil could not say it. Having her family was one of her dreams. He remembered the detail like it was yesterday. She would have a small wedding party wrapped in a white dress and spent that day dancing with the groom. After that, she wanted to live in a peaceful town with two children. It was a naïve fleeting dream, but Vergil listened to it with a smile on his face.   
“Did you regret leaving Fortuna?”  
“No. I don’t regret it. It was a conquest for more power.”  
“Do you love her?”  
Vergil was silent.  
He remembered everything, he unexpected meeting, their intertwined path, the dance, their passionate night and their bitter separation. How surprised he was to see her grew into a beautiful lady, how angry he was when Alraune separated them and how frightened he was when she was unconscious. At that time, he did not understand his feeling. He thought that emotion was an obstacle to his goal.   
“I don’t even know that feeling was love.”  
He wanted to be loved and protected.   
Yet, when it was given to him unconditionally, he rejected it.  
He was a foolish man, but it was too late. He was always too late.  
“I can’t believe she’s gone… because of me.”  
Nero blamed himself for Katherine’s death, but it was not his fault. Vergil wanted to ease his sadness, but he did not what to do. He was always bad at comforting sad people. That man only had one way to solve the problem. Vergil put one hand on Nero’s head and stroke his hair.  
"Please don't think it that way. If you don't exist, I will never be here." He smiled gently at him. "Thank you for being a part of my life."  
Nero took the word to his heart. His existence meant something. A drop of water fell to the photo. Vergil watched his son and let out a deep breath. "Why are you crying?"   
Nero wiped his eyes, but the tears kept flowing. “I cry because you can’t, damn it!”  
He leaned to his father without speaking. Vergil let him cried on his shoulder. “You’re really her son.”  
They spent their time in silence. Dante was smiling from afar after eavesdropping on the conversation. "I guess devil do cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard but fun time writing this story. Making two different timelines and connected it is difficult. Creating headcanon for Nero's mother is harder. I end up making her a patient woman with piled up anger. Vergil is a picky man and does not choose her partner randomly, that's why I decide to make Katherine his childhood friend. Come on, that woman needs to be more attractive than power, lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading the story!


End file.
